School trip of Changes
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: A school trip. Everybody s dream and luck. Just for Zim and Dib it doesn t seem to be lucky. ZADR, first IZ-fic, Flamers are gonna get eaten by a cookie.
1. Prologue

**Hi, Guys :) My name`s Veronika, but please call me Vee **

**I`ve been writing Fanfics for some time now, but this is my very first Invader Zim one, so please don`t flame if I confuse something ^^;**

**I usually write couple-stories, since I just wuv supporting the most wrong/impossible couples in a show xD I`m ZADR-Fan, so this as my first story is also ZADR :3**

**!Warning! ZADR, don`t like, don`t read. Possible M-parts will be marked.**

**School trip of changes**

_Intro_

The teenage boy stared at the big clock on the wall, his eyes observing the hands of it closely.

The boy was Dib. Sixteen years old, clever and still interested in paranormal stuff. But not as much as that time when he was still a child. Chasing his enemy around all day, stalking him, trying to catch proof that he was an alien. All that was years ago. Now he was a lot calmer and people didn`t call him 'crazy', 'insane' or 'freak' anymore, at least not that often.

Over the years, Dib learned to fit in with others and kept his faith in aliens, ghosts, bigfoot, etc. for himself. Life was a lot easier now. He was good in school without studying everyday, which saved him lots of time.

His interest in exposing Zim got less, because no one cared or noticed anything. He was trying so hard to save earth from the crazy alien and what did he get in reward? Hate, being an outisder, having everyone humiliating him and getting no respect. From no one. Everyone had been pushing him around, before he decided to change himself. If Zim would really get far enough to be a major threat to earth some day. Dib would still be there and then he could play the hero. Until then he decided to be a normal boy and get through school. It wasn`t that he wouldn`t use a boring afternoon to take a walk nearby Zim`s house and maybe take a look at whatever his latest plan was, but he wasn`t possesed anymore. He was cured and proud of it.

As for Zim, things had changed as well. After Dib didn`t chase him anymore, wasn`t breaking into his base, taking photos and so on, everything went a bit boring for him. He would think of a plan, but then let the idea die again and think of something new. Without an arch enemy to fight, someone trying to stop him, taking over the earth wasn`t fun anymore.

Against expections of many, especially himself, he grew. Not as tall as a human teenager, but he would at least be tall enough to look normal in that point. He had changed his disguise, since he saw that other humans changed their styles as soon as they got into puberty. He still thought this behavior was weird, since Irkens kept their look their whole life long, but he changed his style as well and he had to admit, he liked playing around with the possibilities of a human look. He had gotton himself a new wig, his black 'hair' was scrubby now, it looked perfectly on him. Also, he had bought new clothing for himself. Some jeans a couple of shirts and sneakers.

Zim had learned as well to fit in with the crowd. Even better than Dib, which as he noticed, got the human boy a bit jealous. When he walked through the hallway, there were some girls smiling and giggeling as soon as he passed them. He wondered why.

His old phrases weren`t completly gone, but he stopped using them all the time. His behavior was really human. At first he had been copying everythign humans did, which brought him to really uncomfortable situations. But then he eventually learned how a human teenage boy behaves and started playing his role very well. He still didn`t understand humans, neither their behavior, nor how they grew. The males seemed to grow similar to him, just some more muscles were also added to their bodies, with exception for Dib, of course. As for the females their bodies got into a weird shape, they were all curvey and their chest became much bigger.

Between Zim and Dib things got really weird. They wouldn`t talk to each other, just somtimes send some gazes, when things reminded them of their past, fighting. Dib`s favorite teacher, their math teacher, often talked a long time and not only about math. Sometimes his 'speech' was even about spy-cameras or about spaceships. It was then, that Zim and Dib would exchange a quick gaze, to see if the other was thinking about the past as well.

Anways, right now it was summer, the temperatures were really high, but the summer holidays had past already. It was time to learn in high skool again, whether they liked it or not.

While Dib`s gaze was still locked onto the clock, Zim drew some doodles onto his exercise book. GIRs, Irken-signs and planets were all over the page, making the actually important things, that were written down, impossible to be read.

Zim then heard the teacher call his name.

"ZIM?! Are you here? How many times do I have to call you until you WAKE UP?!", the teacher was furious. It was the teacher they were supposed to trust and tell about their problems. The one that also arranged meetings, special activities or excursions. And she obviously hated Zim. She always asked him the really hard questions. Wanted to check only on his homework and let him repeat the stuff they learned in the last period they had with her.

While Zim didn`t really seem to care about her, Dib was actually cooking on the inside as soon as she yelled at Zim. He always got mad. HE was the only one allowed to yell at Zim, HE was his ex-enemy. But he hid all that anger under a well-trained face of not caring.

Zim looked at the teacher. "Uh... what?" he asked, confused, not knowign what the question was. Then the skool bell rang, saving Zim. But before the class got into the typical chaos after a subject, she raised her voice again.

"I have something to tell you. Next week, this class will be having a school trip to Paris in France." She grabbed a bunch of sheets of paper and dispersed them in the class. "Let your parents sign these, so you could join. All the information you`ll need is written there." With those words the packed her stuff and opened the door, so the teenagers could leave.

Dib didn`t like speaking French. But when he had to decide what he wanted to learn, the thought it might be useful later on. Zim just joined the French class, because Dib had joined and that time, they were still more like enemies.

The boy put the paper inside of his backpack, nto knowing that his bad luck had just begun....

* * *

Weeee!! Yay, the intro is done 8D R&R ;)

If you read my other stories in the category "YinYangYo" you know how much I wuv making cliffhangers, just so you know for the coming chapters ;) Also, I`m a fried of FINISHING my stories. Not leaving them opened and forgotton.

-Vee

PS: I have no idea if you`re with sixteen in high school and in which grade. I just thought with 16 you`d be in high school and 11th grade. I live in Germany so I don`t know about the US school-system ^^;


	2. Chapter 1: Flight

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 2: Flight_

Dib unlocked the front door of his house, happy for being out of school. With a lot of noise the lock of the door opened, letting Dib push it open and enter. He went to his room, threw his backpack under his desk and dropped onto his bed.

Today was Friday. 'Thank god!', Dib thought. He liked Fridays. Not that they only meant weekend, but they also meant that Dib`s father, Prof. Membrane, would be home until at least Saturday evening, maybe even Sunday. When Dib was younger and his father decided to spend more time with his children, he had been almost as happy as never before. That time he really missed his father while he was gone, since he had no one to turn to if he had a problem. Now he actually didn't care that much anymore, but he still was glad to see his father from time to time. He also wasn't called insane anymore, now he was called 'cured' by his father all the time. He didn't talk about paranormal beings and faked some interest in REAL science. Which seemed to make his father very proud.

Reaching over to his backpack under the desk, Dib pulled out the sheet of paper their teacher had given them.

_School trip_

_Dear parent(s),_

_the school has decided that the French class of the 11th grade is allowed to make a school trip to Paris this year. Meeting is at 7am at the town's airport._

_Make sure your son/daughter brings following items with him/her:_

-_enough clothing_

_-toothbrush, toothpaste, soap (etc.)_

_-enough money, but not too much_

_He/she is NOT allowed to bring:_

_-cellphone_

_-laptops_

_-video games_

_-alcohol/drugs/cigarettes_

_-weapons/pocket knifes_

_-medicaments*_

_In case something happens, the teachers will inform you about it._

_*If your son/daughter needs to take medicine regularly, please bring us proof from his/her doctor and the medicaments._

_My son/daughter ________ (name) is allowed to join the school trip to Paris. Sincerely ___________(signature)._

Dib had been on a school trip before, but that was a very long time ago. Even before Zim came to earth. Afterwards there were always dates for school trips, but none of them was really made, for different reasons. This must also be why the school trip was next week already, so nothing could destroy the plan of going to Paris.

Dib looked at his clock. 5:00pm. Half an hour ago, he had reached his home. Had he really been lying this long on his bed? Dib shrugged and got up. He made his way to the living room and dropped onto the couch, turning the TV on. Until his father would come how, Dib could watch some TV, afterwards convincing his father to let him go to the school trip. Knowing Membrane, the boy would have to fight a bit so his father would let him go. He never asked why.

6pm

Dib had been sitting one whole hour in front of the TV, but after half an hour Gaz had sat next to him, claiming the remote and switching to the another channel. It was a cartoon, with the story of her Game Slave games. Once, Dib had told Gaz to switch channels while it was playing, saying that it was a cartoon for little kids. He still regretted that day.

However, suddenly the door flew open and Membrane was standing in the doorway in a 'I'm-the-best-position'. „Hello son and daughter!", he said loudly. His appearance hadn't changed a bit in the last couple of years. While people had expected him to start looking older or maybe get into his midlife crises, he didn't. No changes, no crises. Also, he hadn't changed calling his children 'daughter' and 'son'. It appeared weird for everyone outside the little family, but Dib and Gaz got used to it, knowing Membrane wouldn't stop calling them that way, anyways. Everybody had their little weirdnesses inside the family. Even though this family was actually completely odd mixed. The father great scientist, the son called crazy and the daughter always beating up others. But somehow they managed to get along.

"Hi, Dad.", Dib said, while Gaz just muttered 'hi'. Membrane closed the door carefully and went into the kitchen. "Did you two eat, yet?", he asked. "Yes.", Dib answered him. They had eaten in the cafeteria before. Not that he wouldn't have wanted something that also _looked_ like it was meant to be eaten, but knowing his father, the meal wouldn't taste any better than the one in the cafeteria. "Well, then.", Membrane said, not looking at Dib, starting to prepare himself a sandwich.

Dib rocked himself back and forth on his feet. He was a bit nervous to ask his Dad about the school trip, since Membrane seemed to dislike them and wouldn't like his son being on one. Finally, the teenager got himself into asking. "Dad, there's something about school, I need you to sign." He pulled the sheet of paper out, holding it towards his father, who had finished making his lunch. Membrane grabbed the letter suspiciously and read over it. After a few seconds he gave it back to Dib and shook his head. "No, son, I don't want you to be anywhere without me having the chance to observe you and look after you from time to time. You know there are many bullies in your French class and it's not like they wouldn't pummel you from time to time." Dib looked confused at his father, did he actually _care_? "You're lying. It's not about the bullies. Why don't you want me to go? You know I can handle some pummeling and my classmates and in case they're beating me up really harshly there is always a teacher around!" the boy tried to convince his obviously stubborn father. "Son, it's a trip with boys _and _girls." "Wat do you-", Dib wanted to ask, but then quickly got the message and a faint blush came to his face. "DAD! It's not like we're sharing rooms with girls or something!" He held the letter in front of Membrane's face with an almost begging expression. His father sighed and grabbed the letter. "Fine. If you want to go so badly...", he said and filled the empty spots in the letter. Dib received the signed letter. "Thanks, Dad.", he said and left to his room quickly. He started wondering. Zim had never been on a school trip before. What would he say?

_Meanwhile..._

Zim went to his house. As soon as he reached door, his self-made robots opened the door. "Welcome home, son!", RoboDad said. As soon as Zim had went inside the base and closed the door, both robots went back into their closets. GIR was sitting in front of the large TV, watching the "Scary monkey show". "HI, MASTAH!", the little robot yelled, looked at Zim, but then quickly turned back to watch the monkey... breathing. As the green alien saw the monkey on TV, he wondered why it hadn't been canceled yet. But before he started to care about this he turned his gaze towards the letter he held in his hand. "Why would I want to be stuck with a bunch of FILTHY humans?", he asked himself, about to tear the letter apart, when his computer raised it's voice. "Zim, if you don't join the trip and can't come up with a good reason why not, especially the enemy might notice something." "You're right!", Zim yelled. "But how will I behave so they won't notice anything during this trip?!", he asked himself. While Zim was thinking of many different situations, he could get stuck in, the computer used one of the wires to sign the letter, with a handwriting of an adult. Then is scanned the list of things they would need. "But on the other hand..." , Zim talked to himself, before his mechanical house interrupted him once again. "Zim, I-"

"Bu QUIIEEET!! I'm trying to think!!", the boy yelled. The computer went silent and wouldn't dare to annoy Zim for the rest of the day. Ever since Dib and him had stopped fighting, Zim was really aggressive. Not to his classmates or teachers. But to the computer, GIR and even his all mighty tallest. A human would say it was just puberty, but it was something else. When Zim had fought against the Dib-human, he had let all his anger and power out on him, now that they weren't fighting anymore, the anger and aggression was stuck inside Zim's body and needed to get out from time to time.

The weekend went as usual for both, human and alien. Zim tried inventing something to destroy all humans, which failed because of GIR and Dib got beaten up by his sister once. Not as hard as usually, but it was still painful. And just because he forgot to tape her cartoon, while she was out on a gamer convention.

At Monday at 7am all the students of the French class stood in front of the airport with suitcases. Dib looked around. He saw all the students hugging or kissing people to say goodbye for the week. Just he was alone. Neither Gaz, nor his father seemed to care that the boy would be gone for a couple of days, there was only one person as lonely as him. Zim. He stood away from the crowd, as if enjoying his last moments without humans that close to him. Dib couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. No one of his own kind around and living with the enemy for 24 hours a day? Not quite an experience Dib would like to make. Him being alone, so helpless in case someone discovered something, so...- what was he thinking?! He couldn't start caring about Zim. Even though they weren't enemies anymore, he was an _alien. _Not human!

Their teacher cleared her throat loudly and asked for attention, then she began her explanation. "Good morning, students. I hope all of you are ready and got their letters with them. This is Mr. Elliot. He will be there to take care of the boys if they have a problem. I'll be there for the girls. We will go together to the plane we are going to take now. You will line up and before entering, I will check the letters of every single one of you. Now come on." Some last hugs and kisses were given and taken in the crowd and then the students followed the teachers to the airplane. Dib wondered that Gaz's teacher was joining the trip, but didn't really care. He lined up with the others.

All the students gave their letters to the teacher, while Mr. Elliot ticked the names on the list of those who had a letter and could join. As it was Dib`s turn he quickly gave the female teacher his letter. When he was about to enter the plane, Mr. Elliot started talking. "Dib! Nice to see you! Remember? Mr. Elliot? Your sisters teacher?" "Yes.", Dib said and entered the plane to escape an annoying talk with the blond haired man. When it was Zim's turn, however, the teacher gave him a weird look and commanded him to wait outside the plane until everyone entered, so they could talk. "Zim. Your parents didn't sign this for you, you did it yourself.", she said waving the letter in front of Zim's face.

Zim has had enough of that teacher and his anger was really large today, since GIR had almost destroyed the whole base. "JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!! MY PARENTS _DID _SIGN THIS!! IF YOU AREN`T GOOD ENOUGH TO SEE THEN FINE! LEAVE ME HERE!! MY PARENTS WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!!!", the boy yelled as loud as possible, not caring about the students that looked out of the windows at him and the teacher curiously. Mr. Elliot seemed unable to process so much anger and the female teacher just stared at him, before making a movement for Zim to get inside the plane. Without another word the alien entered. As he did so, all students looked away from him quickly, afraid that they were the next one Zim would yell at.

After the teenager had calmed himself down a bit, he looked around for a free seat. There was only one left. Next to _Dib_. Zim's expression turned shocked and he looked around another time. Him sitting next to his ex-arch enemy for a couple of hours? NO WAY. But when the teacher told him to finally get a seat, with her expression still shocked, he moved slowly towards Dib, who was just staring out of the window, his backpack on the free seat, apparently not thinking someone would sit next to him.

The green boy cleared his throat, making Dib look up and stare at him surprised. Zim felt uncomfortable about asking Dib to let him sit with him and showed it with his expression. "Uhm... well... all the other seats are taken and ... can I sit here, Dib-human?". He asked, using one of the nicer nicknames to get that seat. It took Dib a couple of seconds to process the message, but then he took the backpack off the seat, lying it in front of his feet, answering. "Sure.", he answered as if it was the most natural thing to have Zim sitting next to him. The alien made a thankful expression as he let himself fall into the seat. He looked around to learn a bit more about the inside of a plane. He wondered why there wasn't anything like in a spaceship, but quickly pushed the thought away as he noticed Dib's elbow giving him a soft push. "Hey, watch-", he was about to say as he saw the teacher in front of him. A dark glare in her eyes. "The answer, Zim." Zim looked around nervously. The teacher sighed and stopped glaring, taking a couple of steps away from him. She started talking again, a hint of anger in her voice. But Zim just couldn't listen and also didn't want to. He glanced over at Dib, next to him.

The human had been staring at Zim for quite a long time now and just realized it as soon as the alien looked at him with an odd expression on his face. "What are you staring at, Dib-thing?", he asked. Dib was surprised once again. He didn't know what to answer. He had been staring at Zim to enjoy the green one's beauty and... sexiness. Once again the boy asked himself what he had been thinking and finally noticed that he had been quiet for a long time now. "Nothing.", he then answered. "Okay.", Zim answered. He actually wanted to yell that Dib lied, but considering the weird situation he decided it wouldn't be the best to start a fight now. After all, people didn`t think he was weird, anymore and he wanted them to keep thinking he was normal.

While Dib and Zim looked into different directions, both of them were burned by questions. Dib was thinking how Zim had been, How was he? What did he do? Was he ever on a school trip-like thing? Was he still on his plan? And that were only a few questions from all of those the human wanted to ask. As for Zim it wasn't different, he wanted to know more as well. What did Dib do? Why isn't he called crazy anymore? What about his family? Is he still interested in Zim? And probably the most important one of all: Where had he been?! Zim had needed someone to fight. All the time. There wasn't one day on which he wouldn`t think back of the time when Dib used to fight him. Trying to proof his existence to all man kind.

They hadn't realized that the flight had started and they had put their seat belts on without noticing it. After around half an hour Dib finally raised his voice. "So... have you ever been on a school trip before?", he asked, hoping to receive and answer and not having to fear of Zim yelling at him. He had seen what happened between the teacher and Zim and he knew, the green boy wasn't in a good mood. The alien stared at him for a moment. "No... is it good? And will I get my own room?" Dib scratched the back of his head. "Well, not _exactly_. School trips are usually fun. The boys build groups and share rooms under those groups and same with the girls." "WHAT?`!", Zim yelled. He had to _share_ a room with other boys?! Meaning that he had to wear the wig and the contacts 24 hours a day, so no one would notice anything? He hated this trip already. For some strange reason, a feeling in his stomach yelled that he wanted to share a room with Dib. For sure, if he wasn't obsessed with exposing Zim anymore, he could help him from time to time, so he could take out the contacts for an hour. Because after some hours, they really began to hurt his crimson eyes.

After this little sentences both of the boys fell silent again and remained this way for the rest of the flight. They would exchange gazes, like in class . Or give each other something they needed or wanted to have like tissues or something to drink.

Zim and Dib had a weird feeling in their stomach, like things were about to get pretty horrible.

Sooooooo ^^; Deeelay, hehe ^^; Sorry ^^;

*looks at chapter* Wow, it`s longer^^

**Lady of the Darknesss**: Thanks Sis, and yes, Zim DOES look oh so sexy -w-

**snickers-03**: Meh, some people in my class with be in 10th, some in 11th also here, because they got into school earlier than me. Also, there are always the ones who skipped classes or had to repeat one ^^; Thanks^^


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 Room trouble

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 2: Day 1-Room trouble_

Hours later, the plane landed on an air port, called Aèroport Paris-Charles-de Gaulle. It was north-easterly from Paris, so they would take a bus, the school had organized before to get to their youth hostel.

`Youth hostels´, Dib thought as he got out of the plane, followed by Zim. His expression turned into a more grossed out one. He hated youth hostels. The food, the rooms, the beds, everything about them. He still accepted being there and just got over with it. After all, he _wanted_ to be there in the first place. He _wanted _to join and he _wanted _to go to Paris. He just prayed that he wouldn't get into a room with bullies... or Zim.

The teacher led them to a bus, which would bring them over to the airport exit. The airport was the biggest airport in France. There was no chance getting anywhere without buses or cars. Before they entered, the teacher cleared her throat and explained "We will enter this bus and it'll bring us to the exit. By the time we arrived, another bus should bring us to our cantonment. _No one_ will enter the bus before getting the permission to do so. _No one._ When we arrive at the youth hostel, you are going to get your rooms. You are able to leave your pockets and suit cases there, before eating dinner. Afterwards you are not allowed to leave your rooms." She then let the crowd enter the bus, being sure about having explained everything well. As Zim and Dib entered there were still a couple of seats free, so Dib took one in the 2nd last row and Zim right before them.

Zim looked out of the window. It was evening, but it wasn't dark outside, which amused him. After being on earth for two years, he had noticed that in the `freeze time´, as he called it, the sky was getting dark earlier than in the `burn time´. In the beginning, Dib had tried to teach Zim to say `winter´and `summer´, because the alien's `nicknames´for the seasons really annoyed him, but after he had stopped caring that much about Zim, he had also stopped caring about his nicknames for anything. The bus started and the green boy felt a stare lying on him. At first he thought his ex-enemy was watching him again, so he turned around to glare at him, but as he saw the boy looking out of the window with daydreaming eyes, he notices quickly that the stare came from beside him. As Zim turned around, shock grabbed his heart. Keef. "Hi, buddy!!", he said with his annoying high voice. "Eh?", the alien replied, pretending to have forgotten about Keef and he seemed to buy it. "What? You don't remember me anymore? I'm Keef! We were best friends! Remember?" Of course. Who would ever forget _Keef? _"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?", Zim asked, hoping the boy would remember and leave him the heck alone. "Well, yeah, but I thought maybe we could be friends again! The days with you were the happiest days of my life! And maybe we could try it again!" Zim let out a sigh. Dealing with the red-haired human was almost as annoying as dealing with Gir on sugar. Unbelievable that he hadn't changed to normal in all those years!

At the same time Dib noticed an unwanted `guest´ right next to him as well. Torque. A bully. If not to say the worst one of all of them. "Missed me?", the boy said and a smirk almost as horrible as Zim's crossed his face. "N-Not really.", Dib stuttered. "Too bad.", Torque said and balled his fists, letting them made sick cracking noises, which made Dib flinch as he tried to press himself against the window, as far away from the bully as possible. For the skinny boy's bad luck, Torque always beat up others without any reason. If they actually bothered him, he just hit harder. He was strong and he liked using his strength against innocent others. "Let's see if you miss me if I break your glasses!" He raised his fist and let it move towards Dib's head. Just in the split of that second something had moved between the not yet victim and the bully. Keef. "huh?", was the only noise Torque managed to make, despite the surprise about the read-haired boy in between. "He's more useful than I expected!", Dib heard Zim chuckle. Obviously, the green alien had shoved Keef in between to either save him or shut the annoying boy up. Or maybe both. Keef's nose started bleeding and the first signs of a coming black eye showed up, he still sat back on his seat. "Thanks, Zi-", Dib was cut off. "This was only for ZIM's use! To shut up the annoying red-head!", he raised his hands in fists as screaming `Zim´, almost pulling his black wig off. "Of course...", Dib said with a low voice, feeling sorta embarrassed, but obviously not as embarrassed as Torque, who stared away from, his arms crossed tightly over his check. Torque had never hit the wrong target before. Never. And he hadn't planned on starting.

Zim looked at Keef. "Quiet now." Keef smiled brightly, much to Zim's surprise. "I understand, buddy! You wanted to test if I trust you! And you can trust me by letting me get punched!", he slipped a bit closer to Zim, who was trying to understand the logic in what Keef had just said. Basically, causing him pain let Keef trust Zim? Even the Dib-monkey was smarter than that! "eh?" "It's okay, Zim, you can stop now! I trust you! I know you like me!" " . . . Eh?" At hearing this, Dib behind them flinched. He had felt bad about others insulting Zim and yelling at him, because that was _Dib's _job, even if he hadn't fulfilled it in a long time. But expecting Zim to _like_ whoever talked with him made the human madder than ever in his life before. His breathing got fast, he balled his fists and clenched his teeth. And that Keef was trying to hug the alien didn't make things better. But before the `Dib-bomb´, as Zim would have called him now, could explode Zim had pushed the boy off and quickly pulled Dib over the seat next to him, not caring that the human lost his glasses on the way. "Gah!", was the only thing Dib brought out. "Zim has no space for one more!", he said, pointing at Keef angrily, who looked to the ground sadly. "Okay, buddy....", but then he quickly sat behind Zim, starting to play with his `hair´. As Dib watched how uncomfortable the alien was with that and with a hint of fear his wig might fall off, even though he would never admit it, the human quickly slapped Keef's hand. He was lucky not to miss, despite his glasses were still not back on his nose, where they belonged. "Oh, sorry!" Dib pretended. "Could you kindly look for my glasses? They must be somewhere here.", he said, shoving the glasses into his pocket, so Keef was going to be busy for a while. "okay!", the green eyed one answered happily and knelt on the ground. Dib reached over and pulled his backpack back to his lap, then he noticed Zim's amused expression, if he was seeing right. Either he was amused or already shaking of anger, so the human decided it would be the first option. "You could at least thank me.", he said annoyed, hiding his happiness over Keef being out of the way. "Ehh? Oh, that something you humans do... well th-th- thaaa, -thaaaaa..." he had problems with being nice to Dib and showing gratefulness. Dib knew he wasn't really grateful and his Irken side actually forbid him to thank anyone, so after a couple of tries which always ended with `thaaaaaaa´ Dib raised his voice. "Close enough.", he said, shutting Zim up immediately. The human could swear the green one muttered something like `stinking humans´ while turning away from him.

The rest of the short bus tour went as silent as the flight. Keef was busy searching for Dib's glasses, which remained in the black haired boy's pocket. Much to Dib's disadvantage, he could never tell if Zim was looking at him or not and in general what others were doing. He couldn't recognize anymore, except Zim of course. Even if the alien had switched places with someone else, the green skin was only a blurry image, but still conspicuous. However, Dib wondered how silent the alien could be, he had expected him to talk the whole time but what happened was more the opposite. Nothing. Nothing happened. He didn't talk and barely moved. The young human really wondered about what Zim was thinking the whole time long. World conquest? His base? His leaders? Dib? At that last thought Dib shook his head quickly. `What am I thinking?!?´, he thought. After the bus stopped the French class left it. Dib put his glasses back on while doing so. Blinking a couple of times so his eyes got used to them again. The first thing he looked at was Zim. The alien's expression hadn't changed a bit. Neutral. Not angry, sad, happy or anything else. Just neutral. `Better than furious´, Dib thought and kept walking.

They went to get their suitcases, all of them leaded by their aggressive teacher and Mr. Elliot. Dib grabbed his and tested the weight, to check that mostly everything was still there. Zim just picked it up and carried it with him. They walked with a big distance from each other. Both of them silent between all the talking pupils. Dib saw Keef running, obviously wanting to glomp Zim. Oh, no you won't´, the boy thought and bit his tongue, grabbing Keef's backpack, making the boy fall. Zim would owe him something, without knowing.

The rest of the trip to the youth hostel went without any further incidents. Zim and Dib didn't sit together in the bus. They had luck ,there were more than enough seats, so they wouldn't have to sit next to each other, neither next to Keef or Torque, but alone. That was until Mr. Elliot decided to spontaneous sit next to Dib and start talking until the boy would have almost jumped him and try to strangle the teacher. Thanks god they arrived at the hostel soon. As they went out of the bus the driver gave the suitcases to all of them and the crowd moved to the entrance of the youth hostel, where their female teacher talked with a man in French. Dib didn't understand a word, damn his French sucked! He glanced over to Zim, who didn't pay attention to anything. He had pulled out some Irken candy out of his pocket and was now nibbling on it. Right in that moment Dib's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything for a long time now. And even if there would be dinner in the hostel soon, he would give anything to get a piece of that candy. It looked weird, but kinda delicious. Before the human knew it, Zim held another one of those candies towards Dib, obviously offering him one. "Uh... ", Dib brought out. "Take it already.", Zim ordered. The other obeyed and grabbed it gratefully. "Thanks..." The alien only nodded in response. Dib knew this was something for saving the alien from his annoying admire, Keef. Maybe Zim wasn't so heartless after all. That thought made the hungry boy smile, before he freed the candy from it's wrapping. He looked at it for a moment. It was purplish red and on the inside it had liquid pink syrup. Dib took a bite. It tasted different than anything he had eaten ever before. It was almost sickening sweet, still it wasn't a bad kind of sweetness. It was delicious, the purplish red on the outside was like a very weird kind of chocolate, but the boy couldn't compare the pink liquid with anything he had ever eaten before. "We can go in now!", yelled the female teacher and led them inside.

She went to the girls rooms at first. The boys had to wait patiently. "Unlike on other trips you have done you are not going to choose the room mates yourselves.", the teacher said. Groaning and mad talking was heard. Dib was happy at hearing that. It meant Zim and him wouldn't go to a room together. She would do it in alphabetical order. `D´ was one of the first letters in the alphabet and `Z´ the very last letter. No way they would get together into a room. Also, `T´ from Torque was far away from his `D´. Dib loved his name right now. That was until Mr. Elliot pulled out a small pink boy and the female teacher reached into it, pulling out one of many small chits. "In this room will be Zita..." she pulled out the next one "...Clara..." All the happiness vanished. `Assigned by lot?!´, he thought. Of course that'd bring back the possibility of Zim and them sharing a room. Also the one of him sharing one with Torque. He just prayed.

After all the girls were in their rooms the boys followed the teacher to their rooms. 2 rooms for the boys. The teacher opened one of the doors. A six-bed room. And to the surprise to all of them a double-bed. That shocked Dib. What if he had to... No! The chance was too small! The teacher went into the room, holding a blue box. Apparently she was also going to tell boys in which bed to sleep. Great. "Aron." she read out for the upper bed of a loft bed. A blue haired boy with small glasses made his way to the bed and threw his backpack onto it, waiting for other boys. "Keef." the teacher read out for the bed under Aron's. Keef went to his bed, smiling brightly at Zim, who was still in the crowd , just looking grossed out at the red-haired kid. The teacher went to another loft bed. "Brian.", another boy went to his bed, obviously not happy with the room mates he had so far. "Torque." The teacher read out. The bully pushed other boys out of his way and plopped onto his bed. Dib started trembling as the teacher walked over to the double bed. "Zim." The green kid was obviously shocked and already hated this. He sighed, knowing there was no fighting with that teacher again.

"And..." Dib trembled. "Billy." Dib let a breath of relief out. A smile crossed his face. He wasn't sharing a room with Zim or Torque! Perfect! But no boy came to take his place in the room. No Billy. Mr Elliot whispered something to the teacher. "Oh, as it seems Billy isn't here. Well then..." she pulled out another chit. "Dib." Dib's heart almost stopped at hearing his name. `NO!!´, he yelled in his mind. Sharing a bed with Zim. For one week. Maybe it were only two beds, shoved together and they could make two single bed out of the big one. Zim would surely agree to do that. So the human made his way to the bed. There was chuckling heard from the crowd. they had called Dib gay for some time and no one even knew why. They were obviously expecting him to be gay with Zim. Wait? WHAT?!? Gay with Zim?!? Never!! The teacher then left with Mr Elliot and the other boys. Dib and Zim's roommates were unpacking their stuff, getting out of their shoes or changing shirts, while the boys themselves exchanged gazes. As if they had read each others mind, they pulled at their ends of the bed, only to find out that it really was a double bed. Dib sighed. He would try to talk with Zim about this. But not now. Later. Maybe he could sit alone with him at dinner. Of course that would make others think even more they were gay for each other, but the human didn't really care. He had not cared what others called him when he was a kid. He was trained in not caring. This would be a piece of cake for someone like him. Even though he wasn't sure about Zim. He didn't even know if the alien knew what homosexuality was.

Dib sighed. He would rather fight Zim again than sharing a bed with him. Why was Zim actually being sorta nice to Dib? And why was he being nice to Zim? It might be the weird situation. Being stuck together for a week. Even if they wouldn't have shared the same room, sharing the same house, breathing the same air was making everything hard. They were having a truce. Even if anyone else would have expected it. Those years of silence wasn't a truce. Zim had be working on world conquest and on weapons to destroy Dib. But after Gir had found Zim's secret candies, the robot was even more hyperactive than before and he managed to destroy every of Zim's plans. Every. Single. One. The last bit of time he had only thought of very stupid stuff, he admitted only to himself. So he was letting all the plans die and tried to fix Gir, without success. Dib had also watched him from time to time at his base. And he was still dreaming of showing everyone Zim's real self some day. But that was basically all they did. Except for glaring. Glaring and more glaring.

Dib sighed. Torque, Aron, Brian and even Zim left to the dining hall. Dib had half-expected Zim to wait for him, but that was not the case. Before the boy himself left, he was grabbed at his shoulder. He turned around. Keef. `Will this kid ever mind his own business?! ... Does he even _have _own business?!´, Dib asked himself in his mind. He let out another noticeable sigh and asked "What is it?". Keef smiled, but not the bright way, rather nasty. "Let's change beds." he grinned. At first this seemed good to Dib, but then he shook his head. No matter if he didn't really like Zim this would be cruel and heartless. Keef was gay. And he obviously wanted the alien. But the green kid didn't want him, in fact he hated that little bug. "No, thanks." Dib said and make a movement to brush off Keef's hand. "Why not? Like Zimmy yourself, don't you?", Keef's expression turned into a very serious and furious one, as if he wanted to strangle Dib for sharing a bed with Zim. "Not really." The human shrugged and tried to leave, only to be held back by the red haired boy. "What? I want to eat, before there's no food left." Keef didn't let go. "So why don't you want to change beds if you don't like him? Huh? HUH?!" Damn this guy was annoying. "I don't want the teacher to get mad." Keef glared, but Dib didn't care and finally left.

Zim was already sitting at a table with his, of course, untouched food in front of him. Dib grabbed a tray for himself and put a plate with some dinner on it, then he went to Zim. Thank god he was sitting alone. "May I?", Dib asked, causing the alien to raise his head. "Sure you can sit with _Zim._", he didn't shout his name, but pronounced it special. The human sat down and looked around before mentioning the `awkward topic´. Bed. "Zim, about the bed -" He was cut off. "Zim will sleep on the right side. Zim claims the right side!", he said not really quiet. And those who knew about them sharing a bed chuckled. "Okay, okay! Zim, calm down. I wanted... to... ask for some sort of truce these days..." Zim raised an not existing eyebrow. "You, Dib-stink haven't been doing anything, anyways. Zim accepts the truce." Dib smiled and stretched a hand towards Zim, who hesitated before shaking it. The green one muttered something. "Doesn't mean I can't hate you..." Dib only rolled his eyes and started eating a bit of whatever that was supposed to be. Vegetables? Meat? Bread? It tasted like crap, but at least it was food, which the human doubted sometimes during the dinner. Dib had wondered where Keef had been, but he probably didn't want to know... Should he tell Zim? `Why actually not tell him that I helped him?´, Dib thought. "Hey, Zim." The alien sighed., he put away some computer or sort of he had been working with."Yes?" "Keef wanted to share a bed with you and asked me if I-" "You dared leaving Zim alone!? With that stinkiest beast of all you stink-beasts?!?" Again, others giggled and chuckled. Dib rubbed his temples. "NO! I did the _opposite_. I told him to stay away. And remember that I kept him also away in the bus? I think you owe me something. " Zim crossed his arms. " The amazing _Zim_ neither asked, nor expected help from a pig-smelly." Why did he start with the nicknames, actually? He had stopped insulting humans a long time ago. "You wouldn't have handled it alone and you know it. And if you can't even speak a little thanks towards me, I expect some reward." "What would it be?", Zim asked with a harsh gaze through his fake purple eyes. Dib didn't expect the gaze to be that harsh, but it was Zim, after all. "I want some answers... but not now." The alien let out another mad sigh and returned to the computer like thing, leaving the request unanswered.

After dinner the teenagers went to pick up bedspreads and pillows. The girls pink and the boys blue ones. Without anybody but Dib noticing, Zim took more than one pillow, the human would ask or see later why. Back in their rooms they found a sheet of paper on the small table and Keef sitting in his bed, reading a book, with obviously a comic or some magazine hidden inside. Dib shuddered at the very thought what that magazine could be. He picked up the sheet of paper. "What is that?", Aron asked, from above Keef, his arms hanging free from the loft bed. "times and dates... damn, they already got the activities planned." Dib sighed annoyed and looked at his watch. At 9:30pm they had to be in their rooms and at 10pm in their beds with lights out. "10pm is sleeping time." Torque laughed at that. "As if! Fooling teachers on school trips is so damn easy! We'll stay up later than that." The other boys, even Dib, agreed and Zim pretended to just know what they were talking about and nodded. "What's planned for tomorrow?", Brian asked as he pulled out his pajamas. "Hnmmm... at good weather a first sight seeing tour and if the weather is bad we'll visit some museum." Dib stuck his tongue out, in a playful disgust. Neither of the options were something he liked, but oh well, it would be fine. The others didn't seem to like the planned activity either. Dib didn't notice Zim being sorta gloomy on his side of the bed. The poor alien had expected at least Dib to talk with him or explain him things, he had no idea what they were talking about. He had heard of those `museums´ before, but didn't really know what they were. He couldn't say something, he just did what Dib did if someone else said something, except for the talking. He just nodded or shook his head. He had never felt so left out.

9:45pm. Keef was in the bathroom and Aron and Brian were throwing some kind of ball towards each other from loft bed, to loft bed. Torque took his clothing out of the suitcase and put it into the big wardrobe. The only one in the room who hadn't changed clothes, yet, was Zim. Dib was actually curious to see if his skin tone was everywhere on his body the same or if the sun changed it a bit on the parts everyone was able to see. He himself had changed clothing quickly while Zim didn't watch. Despite they were both boys, they still were not the same kind. And also Dib would have felt kind of awkward changing clothes in front of his ex-enemy, even though he didn't know why. But he didn't get to see what was under Zim's clothes, in the split of a second, the green kid had changed clothes, while Dib had turned away from him to pull some clothing out of his suitcase. `Damn, I didn't see him- Why am I thinking this!?!´, Dib cursed himself in his mind.

9:55pm. The boys were lying in their beds, not with the intention in sleeping, but fooling Mr. Elliot as soon as he came to check if the boys were asleep. Keef was still drooling over his magazine, Brian and Torque were now playing with the ball and Aron was in the bathroom of their room. Zim was reading something in Irken. Dib was looking at the sheet of paper. The boys had chosen him to learn all times by lot. Really, this wasn't the greatest of all days for the human, but at least he and Torque got along and Zim and him were not fighting. `7am-waking up; 7:30am-breakfast; 8:30am- meet for the daily activity; 12pm- in case they're at the hostel, lunch; 6pm- dinner; 6: 30pm- meeting in the dining hall; 7pm-9pm time to do something the hostel had to offer; 9:30pm- be on the room; 10pm- sleeping time or as the boys said `Fooling-Elliot-time´, Dib thought. So many times. Hopefully he could learn them.

10pm Keef put his `book´ away. Aron climbed inside his bed, Brian put the ball away and Zim and Dib put their reading material away, the human still repeating the times in his mind. Torque turned the lights out and all the boys acted like they were sleeping. Zim took his wig off and massaged his antennae. No one would see it, so it was okay. He also took off the contacts, but only for a couple of seconds. He really needed to find a way that he wouldn't have to wear them all the time and could take them out of a t least half an hour. Maybe the Dib-worm would even help him. Just before Elliot entered, he put his `disguise´ back on and pretended, like the other boys, to sleep. "Aww, such good boys. I expected them to be awake.", he smiled satisfied and left. About two minutes later Torque burst out laughing and turned the lights back on. "How stupid can one teacher be?!", he laughed. The other boys laughed as well, even Zim.

10:05pm. "What will we do now?", Aron asked. "Tests of courage, of course! You share a room with me, you gotta have courage, so you won't get beaten up by me!", he grinned. "First round, starting with.... you!", he pointed at Keef, while the others got out of their beds, sitting on the chairs or the ground. Keef shrugged, he was happy he could prove himself in front of Zim, he would not mess it up! "And what am I going to do?", the annoying kid asked. Torque thought about it until Brian suggested: "Get a girl's clothing!" The boys chuckled. "I thought this was first round! How about something easier?", he said, realizing zoo late, that it'd mess up his chance to prove himself in front of Zim. Torque sighed annoyed. "Then jump from Aron's bed to Brian's." Keef looked at Aron's bed and then at Brian's. The distance was quite big. "Too easy!", he climbed onto Brian's bed, took a deep breath and jumped. He missed the bed. In fact he stopped after half of the way and fell onto Zim's bed, taking a deep breath to take the alien's scent in. The boys, except for Keef, laughed. "At least I did what you wanted from me!" Aron and Brian had to yell `We're gay and sexy´ out of the window and then it was Dib's turn.

"Hm, I`m getting hungry. How about you steal some of the food in the kitchen? It shouldn't be locked." Torque grinned. "Okay.", Dib said. He just hoped no one would catch him a- stealing and b-being up that late. He grabbed a flashlight and opened the door quietly. Silently he tip-toed through the corridor being extra careful while passing the teacher's rooms. As he got to the kitchen he found, like Torque said, the door unlocked. He stopped tiptoeing and started walking to the fridge. As he opened it he thought `So this is where they hide all the _good _stuff...´. He grabbed a six pack of soda cans and closed the fridge. He found two bags of chips on a cupboard and grabbed those as well. Suddenly, he heard talking and footsteps. The boy hurried back to his room, stomping along the way, not caring who he woke up. When he was inside the room, he closed the door quickly. "There!", he put the chips and the soda on the table and panted from running, his heart beating fast. Torque smiled "You're cooler than I thought, Dib.", he admitted and kid the food under his bed, in his suit case. Keef growled quietly. He had hoped Dib wouldn't do or manage his test and Zim would hate him for not being brave enough. "Now you ,green kid." the bully grinned. "We all want out teachers to fight so _we_ have more chances to decide what to do, right? Think of something and do it. If they don't get mad, you failed. " Zim grinned. He knew exactly what to do. He had seen this in one of Gir's cheesy romantic movies once. The woman got mad after the guy had stolen her bras or whatever it was called. Zim grinned and went silently out of the room. When the boys in his room were out of sight, he decided to use his spider legs and take off his annoying disguise. Said and done. Now he went to his female teacher's room. He couldn't wait for her to notice that prank. It was as if he wasn't even there, he didn't make a single noise, while looking through the female's drawers. Finally he found her underwear in drawer. He grabbed it all in a huddle and left her room, bringing it into Mr. Elliot's room and leaving as quiet as he had come. Before the boys were able to see him, he disguised again and started walking on his own legs. As he came back into his room, he grinned closing the door behind him. "Piece. of. Cake.", he said and dropped onto his bed. "What did you do?", Dib asked confused, hoping the alien hadn't done too much harm. "You'll see.", Zim said and smirked.

The boys decided to make `round 2´ next night and it wasn't long until they got tired and turned the lights out. Dib fell asleep fast, in distance to Zim of course, who it took a while to falls asleep. He always glanced around, so see if anyone was awake, but apparently, he was the only one. Irkens didn't need to sleep, they could but it was not need for them to do so. So it took Zim a while.

Tuesday, 1am. Dib woke up. He had felt something weird that had ripped him out of sweet slumber. As he noticed _what_ felt weird he gasped in shock and blushed hard. Zim had rolled over and was now sleeping pushed against the human, who tried to push him away. "Zim, hey, Zim!", he whispered, trying to wake the alien up. But no matter what Dib tried, the other wouldn't wake up. `Damn! If an Irken sleeps than he sleeps _good_!´, the boy thought and finally decided to stand up and lie on Zim's side of the bed instead. Said and done. It was warm enough to sleep without bedspread and Zim had left his pillows on his own side, so Dib would probably fall asleep fastly. But it wasn't five minutes until Zim had rolled all the way over again and was starting to push against Dib on the other side of the bed now. `Irkens really can't share, can they?!?´

* * *

Yay, thant's it for now!^^ After a delay^^ Zim and Dib sharing a bad, jealous Keef and Gir on sugar, what could be better? 8D

Thanks for the nice reviews^^

**The Lady of The Darknesss: **Maaaaybe w Lol, I know you didn't expect THIS to happen in their room -w- But you HAD to press all the information about that chapter out of me xD

**Otaku_Fan_077: **Thanks!^^ YAOI, FTW! You had a nice idea^^ but the idea of the msharing a bed was more like I wanted it, I had it already stuck in my head w

**Mew2928: **...thanks C:

**Punky Insomniac: **Thanks! I tried to, I really did! But It took me so loooong T^T

**[NOTE]**

I do not speak French and I never was in France. The only thing I can say is 'bonjour' (well a BIT more) and I know a bit of Paris. So... don't worry, there won't be any French^^ About the rooms. I have been on 3 school trips and there were always loft beds with a bed under them and sometimes a double bed. I am a GIRL. I don't know if that's in rooms of boys the same, but I heard once it was. Jet lack: I don't know if it was in this or in the last chapter (or if I deleted that part) but the teacher talks about resting from the Jet lack. I live in Germany and if I talk with my BF in the USA it's 9 hours later here than there. So I think between France and USA is almost the same difference. The teacher is stupid. They wouldn't have to REST from Jet lack. At least not that evening.


	4. Chapter 3: Day2 1 Trip and Girlfriends

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 3: Day 2 First half – Trip and Girlfriends_

At the next morning, Dib was lying on his own side of the bed again, after one hour, he was finally able to wake Zim up. Dib had tried lying on his own side again before, but Zim invaded it quickly. In half-sleep the Irken had rolled over to his side and stayed there, much to Dib's relief. The human had thought for a minute of taking Keef's offer and switch beds with him, but then he quickly got that idea out of his mind. As excuse for not being mean to Zim he thought, before falling asleep. `If Torque offered Zim to switch beds, Zim wouldn't so it, either...." only the blink of an eye before the boy fell asleep, he continued in his mind `...no, wait, he would....´ Then he had been out like a light.

Suddenly a sharp scream ripped the boys out of their sleep. Even Zim, who had slept like a little smeet, sat up in his bed at hearing this. Torque groaned and turned around. "Turn your fucking alarm clock off, Dib..." Dib had his hand on his nightstand, moving around, searching for his glasses. "That isn't my alarm clock... _that _was a scream.", he said, placing his glasses on his nose, looking around in the room. Torque was lying in his bed, Aron seemed to be concerned about the scream. Brian was carefree and read a book, and Keef was observing Zim. Speaking of which, Dib turned his gaze to the green child and then it hit him. "Zim, what did you _do_?!", he asked, remembering about last night's game and that Zim pulled a prank on their teacher, without any of his roommates knowing what exactly it was. "Wait, Dib-stink, Zim feels it'll get even better. ", the alien replied, leaving Dib in confusion. Just in that moment, the door was almost kicked open. By their teacher. "WHO DID IT!?!", she yelled, wearing a pink bathrobe. "Uh... what?", Aron asked, biting his tongue to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. "My underwear!! Who stole it!?!?", she then realized that she had said too much, in case it really wasn't the boys' fault. A very faint blush made itself visible on her pale, almost pure white, skin. She left.

All gazes in the room were now turned to Zim, even Torque's. Everyone would have been able to read those expressions. The green target of the gazes only crossed it claws, like he was praying, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Wait for it." Then another scream came. "ELLIOT!! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY BRA!!" Zim's sheepish smile then turned into a nasty grin. His roommates looked at him in disbelief. Torque, however, was the first one to speak up. "Damn, Dude, neat work!!", he half yelled, complimenting the alien to this successful prank. Dib just couldn't believe Zim had really managed to do this. Sure, the `space-boy´ had a PAK and other Irken technology to help him, and with his spider legs, he was inaudible, but doing this just seemed impossible, even for him."How did you do that?", he asked in disbelief, adding some suspicion to his voice. Zim grinned at him, but stayed quiet.

Soon the boys had gotten ready to leave their room. Again, Dib hadn't seen Zim dressing and again he cursed himself for even thinking about that. At breakfast they all sat on the same table. Suddenly Torque whistled through his teeth. Dib noticed Zim having a painful expression on his face. `Irken antennae must be really sensitive´, he thought, then he actually noticed the reason. Girls. Giggling, talking girls. They were flirting with some boys of their table and apparently the boys were flirting back. For a moment Dib thought that a girl was smiling at him, trying to make up eye contact, but when he smiled back, he realized that the sweet smile wasn't meant for him, but for Zim, who didn't even notice. Then Dib actually recognized the girl. It was Natasha, a red-brown haired chick who had all of the boys running jaw dropped after her. Well, _almost_ all of the boys. And as it seemed, her latest target was Zim. The human boy could understand her. After all Zim was now normal and nice and hot and- The boy shook his head to get those thoughts out of it.

He couldn't help but getting mad and got a bit more in front of Zim, so the alien wouldn't notice the girl who was staring at him. Natasha glared at Dib and gave her attention back to her friends. Unbelievable she had some, after all she played with the boys, the other girls should hate her for it. After a few more minutes there was a loud discussion heard from the kitchen. "Stolen?" How can some of the nutrients be STOLEN?!" "I don't know! I SWEAR I locked the door before leaving!!" It was an argument between the cook and his apprentice. Suddenly Dib felt guilty. The other young man or even just teenager would get in trouble because of him. Sure, the other one had _not_ locked the door, but still, there wouldn't have anything happened if it wasn't for Dib. The other boys on his table were just grinning with a hint of evil, except for Zim. The alien seemed to feel Dib's mood and looked at him. Was that charity? Or did he mock the human? The boy decided that Zim was just mocking him and he turned his gaze back to his plate where the food was. It was supposed to be waffles.

After they finished breakfast they all got some sort of lunch box, since they weren't going to be at the hostel for lunch. This was commented by Torque with "What? Are we kids?! Who needs a stupid lunch box?!?", he always felt like the teachers were treating them like little children and that hurt Torque's pride. No one else really cared.

Soon they were sitting in another bus. Much to the teenager's disappointment, they would drive with the bus to a plaza and then they would walk. The pupils would have to get into groups of three or four and explore the city. After some hours they'd meet again at the plaza. As the crowd stood on the plaza and Dib caught Keef in the corner of his eye, who was trying to get Zim to go with him into a group. Torque had already decided to be with Zim, instead of his usual friends since he wanted to make Zim one of the bullies. Dib didn't understand why, but obviously, Torque's presence didn't bother the alien so he didn't care. Not that he had cared even if Zim had been bothered. However, Dib decided to once again help Zim with the annoying red-head and went over to them. "Sorry, Keef, but I think Zim rather wants to go with _me_." Zim, Torque and Keef stared at him surprised, before the green one raised his voice. "Yes! Of course!" And the three boys left, leaving furious Keef behind who was only yelling after them. "There could also be four in a group!" He just didn't get it, did he?

After a couple of minutes the trio stopped. "Where are we actually going.", Dib asked, looking around. "Pff, who cares? Just take photos of buildings so we can get over with this stupid exercise.", Torque shrugged and the boys continued walking. While they were doing so, Dib could hear Torque explaining the joys of being a bully to Zim. The boy didn't care about it, since he didn't expect Zim to become one of the rowdies, so he stopped listening and got lost in thoughts.

`Zim the bully. A thing that will never happen. Thank god, it wouldn't really make my life easier. But this relationship between us is weird. On one hand I would could us as friends, since we helped each other some times now. On the other hand Zim would never agree to a friendship with me, so I guess we're still enemies, just ... without all the fighting and hating.´ Hating? Did he stop hating Zim? He thought he made it clear before that he didn't hate Zim anymore, but he felt a strong feeling towards the green one. One he felt to no one else and he always thought it was hate, but it felt different. It felt hot and cold, good and bad and Dib had no idea what it was.

Then the black-haired boy realized a smell. It was weird but not bad and he remembered smelling it that night before... Zim! They were pushed against each other, while Zim was also being pushed against Torque in a crowd of people. A strong blush appeared on the pale cheeks, as Dib tried to let the red in his face disappear.`Why the hell am I blushing!?´, Dib asked himself in his mind, looking away from Zim and Torque. But the teenager's complete body was burning hot. Dib didn't realize the pair of curious fake eyes staring at him. Zim felt it. He felt how hot the body he was pressed against was. He had thought it might be one of those earth diseases, but when he noticed the Dib-stink staring away, he understood it was something different. Something Zim might not understand.

Much for Dib's luck they weren't stuck like this for long, the crowd moved quickly and they got out of it soon. It took the trio a couple of minutes to find out where exactly they were, but then they realized that they were back at the plaza and actually on time. The other groups arrived or were already there and Zim's well trained crimson eyes realized Keef not too far away. He was with Aron and 2 other boys and neither Keef nor the other guys were happy about it. Dib noticed the little bug as well and glared at him as he realized zim and waved with his unbelievable big happiness. The red -head must've noticed, because he stopped waving and looked away.

Then the teachers arrived, which means they came out of a café. Mr. Elliot counted the teenagers, while the female teacher told everyone that they would go back now. Nervous and mad talking was heard from the children. They were supposed to visit some sights together, but apparently that got canceled and they would now just go back. Dib didn't care and neither Zim nor Torque were listening, because Torque explained more about bullying to the alien. "Now beat Dib a bit." Beat him? In front of the others?" Torque grinned and made a nod. "Yes, the more people watch, the more fun it is." Zim didn't like the idea. Dib-beast had helped him a lot of times with Keef. Even if his pride would love to hurt Dib, because it showed even more how superior his race was, it was an Irken tradition to show the ones who helped an Irken mercy. Also, it wasn't like Zim to randomly beat someone and even if he wanted his PAK and... something else wouldn't allow it. "No, human, I will not beat the Dib-human until he did something that makes me hurt him. With that he turned away from Torque, his arms crossed over his chest proudly. Dib just stared at him.

Later they were back in their room, thinking about what to do. Then there was a knock on the door and before anybody said anything it slammed open. There were 2 girls, one with blond waist long hair and sky blue eyes in a short top and skirt, the other one with brown, short and messy hair, dark brown eyes, jeans and a red t-shirt with a big "A" on it. They were smiling brightly into the room and looked at 2 of the group. Torque and Brian. Then they ran giggling to them and hugged them. Brian blushed while Torque lifted up the blond, thin girl. `Girlfriends...´, Dib thought. He remembered how his father had wanted him to get one of those, but she had to be pretty, not blond, thin and especially interested in science, otherwise she wouldn't be accepted. Dib smiled a bit as remembering his 16th birthday.

_Membrane came into the room where Dib was sitting on the couch lazily. He had nothing to do, no one to do anything with and so it seemed his father wanted to give him some company. The man sat next to his son, who was now slurping the last soda, on the couch. "Son, have you ever thought of girls?" The boy spitted his drink over the coffee table,giving his father a weird expression afterwards. After he had calmed down a bit he answered. "No, Dad, no I haven't.", Dib was about to leave when his father said something, a sign that Dib would have to stay."You know, now that you are sixteen, you need to get this special interest in girls. You have to bring one home." "Dad, I think that is really my own decision." The father eyed his son suspiciously. "Are you gay?"_ _This question hit Dib like a ton of rocks. "What?! No! I'm just not ready for a girlfriend, yet!", the boy defended himself. "Okay. But I want grandchildren someday to take over the Membrane Empire." Empire, what a horrible sound, so evil... "Also, the girl may not be blond. I want a black haired grandchild, son! And she has to be thin and pretty. And most important of all: She has to like science! No, she has to love science! Science has to be her life!" Membrane left the room, his fist still in the air from screaming 'science', leaving Dib behind. "He's definitely obsessed."_

But Dib had never considered chasing after an attractive girl. It just didn't seem ... appealing to him. Running around with a giggling chick all day. Being her actual slave and reading every wish from her eyes. Also, no girl seemed to really like him or be interested in him. Not even that girl who had that huge crush on him. They liked Zim better than him. But considering that Dib liked Zim better than the girls he didn't- How could he think that?! He didn't like Zim better than anyone! He didn't like Zim at all! He. Didn't. Like. Zim.! He had to yell it in his mind over and over again to believe it, a painful expression on his face. "you okay?", Zim suddenly asked.

That's what Dib asked himself: `Am I okay?´

* * *

So, another chapter up ^^ It's shorter, I guess :3 But still a good length I think.^^ I lnow it took me long, BUT then ext oen will be here sooner, I promise^^

I expect myself to get the next chapter up quickly, but I wouldn't count on it :3

**ShizoCow: **Jaja, kannst deutsch sprechen xD Danke :) Ich hoffe ich kann den nächsten Teil schneller hochladen als diesen hier^^

**Mew2928:** YAY! So, you actually don't like zadr? :3

**frostedxtoast: **Thanks!^^

**Jane: **thanks a lot :3

**sapphireblue: **Thanks a lot!^^

**Read&Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Day2 2 Memories

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 4: Day 2 2nd half – Memories_

Dib shook his head to get away from this thought, away from the question. The question with an unknown answer. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Do you care?" Zim looked as shocked as if someone had told him he wasn't Irken. "Of course not! Zim cares about no one! No one but Zim!" Dib guessed the alien would scream at him for a while, so he said something to prevent that from happening. "Okay, okay, I got it! You don't fucking care about me! Just shut up." Dib turned away to look at Torque and Brian. Brian had left with the girl and Torque was kissing his girl passionately. Dib was a bit jealous on him. He had someone to love, someone who cared about him, no matter what he did. Someone to not care what the others said. But as jealous as Dib was, he still didn't have a feeling of need for a girlfriend. Rather a feeling of need for... Zim. The black haired boy blushed, he couldn't believe what he thought.

The rest of the day went without any incidents. Keef shut up, Zim didn't do anything and Torque was busy with his girlfriend. Soon it was 10:15pm and the boys were up again. Time for the 2nd part of the courage testing. At least for Torque and everyone who didn't want to get beaten up by him. "So, this is the 2nd and last part of testing you. Aron, let's start with you. I want you to bring me Janette. My girlfriend. She's in room 1a and awake, waiting. But I dare you _not _to touch her!" Aron sneaked out of the room, tip-toeing into the dark until it was impossible for the others to see him. It didn't take a long and he returned, followed by the young, blond female, who was still with the sweet smile from before. Torque immediately carried her and sat her on his bed. "Great work. Catch.", Torque threw one of the sodas, Dib had stolen, towards Aron, who caught it, smiling and climbing onto his bed.

"Your turn Red-head." He turned towards Keef. It wasn't a secret that Keef had at least a huge crush on Zim and it wasn't a secret that Natasha wanted the green boy as well, so Keef would have to hurt himself a bit. "Bring Natasha here. She's room 1b." The Red-Head went pale, he was on the edge of tears. He also knew that Natasha wanted Zim and that she got any boy she wanted was well known to him as well. Bringing her would hurt him. He just knew it. But like last time, he didn't want to be weak in front of Zim, so he did what Aron did, only with Natasha. The attractive girl smiled as she saw Zim and immediately went over to him, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around the surprised alien's neck. Dib behind him would have stabbed her if he had the possibility. He wanted to scratch her eyes out and hear her scream in pain. But he hid the anger under his mask, his mask of non-caring. Keef distracted himself, but couldn't catch the soda Torque threw him. It hit his head instead, but nobody seemed to care or notice.

"Who should go next, honey?", he asked his girlfriend. Letting her decide would be good. "Crazy boy.", she said, grinning. Dib turned towards Torque, knowing that he was ' crazy boy'. "And what am I going to do?", he asked, a hint of unwanted stupidity in his voice. Torque wanted to tell him to kiss the green Irken, but he knew that this was forbidden for a test of courage. "Hm ... do you know that guy, David, the nerd?" Dib nodded in response. "Put these in his bed." Torque handed Dib a box with eggs. He wondered where the bully got them, but he probably didn't want to know, so he just grabbed the boy and left the room. After some minutes, he came back, showing his fist with a thumb up and the empty box. He still felt bad. People who studied a lot shouldn't be treated bad and Dib knew it. But Dib also knew that proving himself in front of Torque could mean to never get bullied again, a thought Dib would love to get used to.

"Now there's only you left.", Torque smirked at Zim who was still in the arms of Natasha. It was true. Brian wasn't there, he had left to another room for the night, since he had thrown up and he shouldn't infect the other boys in case he had influenza or maybe something worse. Torque would think of something horrible for Zim. Something incredibly horrible. He hadn't beaten up Dib and that had been against Torque's will. Now he had to pay. "Hey, green kid, hoe about you trigger the fire alarm of this house? There's no chance no one's gonna find out it was you." Zim nodded, but smirked on the inside. Irken technology would help him, he had his PAK , after all. The alien went out of the room and searched for one of the triggers that caused the fire alarm to start. After what were around 3 minutes, he found one and activated it. The alarm rang and all of the students and the teachers ran out of their room, the students in panic, the teachers trying to calm them down. While the crowd was panicking and moving quickly towards the entrance, Zim was using his spider legs to hide at the ceiling. He mixed up with the crowd in the right moment. What no one saw was, that he used some technology to hypnotize people to believe that they saw Torque on the trigger.

When everybody was in front of the building, realizing that it was false alarm, the first ones spoke up to have seen Torque. It got more and more children. Torque just glared at Zim, he wanted to come closer to the smirking alien, but before he was able beat him up, the teacher held him back and talked to him. "Torque, what were you THINKING? You scared us all to death! You are gonna clean up the mess after breakfast and dinner from now on!" and before the boy could defend himself the teacher left to tell everyone to get back into their rooms. There were yawns and talking as the children made their ways to the rooms. Suddenly, Zim was pushed against the wall by a furious boy, Torque. "I don't know _how _you did this, _but_ you're gonna pay." The boy held his fist up, ready to slam it into Zim's face. But before this happened, the alien was pulled out of the way. And the fist slammed into the wall making Torque squeak in pain. The green one looked at his savior, Dib, who just let go off the alien, but received a punch from Torque instead. Zim gasped as he saw the human's blood run out of his nose. He wanted to punch Torque for hurting his ex-enemy, but he had to help the Dib-stink now. Zim saw now that there was also some blood trickling down from the edge of Dib's mouth.

While the black haired boy made his way to the bed, Zim brought him tissues and a wet cold towel, which he, of course, only touched with rubber gloves. He placed towel to the back of Dib's neck and gave the boy the tissues to wipe the blood away with and cover his nose with. Dib nodded gratefully. Nobody, really nobody has ever cared this much after Dib got punched or beaten worse. Zim was the first one. And Dib couldn't deny that he loved the attention he gained from the alien. He wasn't as horrible as Dib always expected him to be, he could be nice and caring. Dib looked around in the room, Torque passed him, grinning, and lay in his bed, while Keef seemed to be already asleep. Brian was still gone and Aron was half asleep. Dib looked at Zim . The alien looked worried, even if he was obviously trying to hide it. Then the green kid also lay down, covering himself with his blanket, muttering a quiet "Goodnight." towards Dib, while trying to sleep.

The human was the only one left awake now. Zim had drifted slowly into sleep after a few minutes, but Dib had stayed to remove all the blood out of his face and make sure the nosebleed had stopped before lying down himself, turning his lamp off. But for some strange reason, he couldn't sleep. He rolled over in his bed a lot of times until he lay facing the sleeping Irken, who had his face also turned towards the human boy. "Zim?", he whispered quietly, receiving no answer. `He's already asleep..´, Dib thought. `He looks so peaceful and calm..´, The black haired teenager noticed as the moon shone towards the window onto Zim's green face. He always looked good and the moonlight made him look perfect. Dib had noticed the other's beauty before, but now it was overwhelming. He didn't curse himself for thinking this. He was in peace with himself and would now just let his thoughts float like they'd want.

Dib still remembered how he had first seen this green face, years ago, when he was obsessed with paranormal investigating and proving everybody that he wasn't crazy. A real alien. The actual chance to prove everything. But no one believed him, they just kept teasing and mocking him, calling him 'insane' or 'crazy', not able to stand being near him...

_A new kid entered the classroom, going with the crowd and heading towards the creepy teacher. Dib didn't really care and took his seat. He didn't really care until he saw the strange boy, talking to the teacher. Green. His skin was green. And he was lacking ears and nose. The strange clothing and what somehow looked like a giant mushroom attached to the kid's back didn't help. Dib's heart started beating faster, he already imagined the next newspaper. "Classroom Creature- Paranormal creature found!" Bring as weird as he was, Dib raised his arm and pointed at the green child, his mouth jaw dropped. Then the teacher and the boy turned to the whole class. Ms. Bitters, the teacher, raised her old voice: "Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the studentbody. His name is Zim." Then she turned quickly towards the new kid, called Zim. "Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU." Dib thought about the name. Zim... what a strange name, he didn't realize his own name to be weird as well, but how would he? There was an alien in class! The new boy thought a moment about what to say and then began with a bright smile. "Hello, friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby, you have nothing, absolutely nothing nothing to fear for me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." This made Dib sure. "Worm-baby". The proof. He was an alien._

Dib didn't want to remember the fiasco afterwards. Instead of being accepted and receiving tons of apologies, the others said he wouldn't accept kids that were 'different'. They were too stupid to see the obvious. The human hated remembering this day. It still hurt him. The alien had his lips cracked open now, giving his beauty a cute touch. The boy thought about Zim's beauty once again. He had always thought Zim was beautiful. Even when he first saw him. Just that he hadn't considered himself thinking about an alien being beautiful back then. Also, he had never called him ugly looking, just weird, and most certainly not in a bad way. The green, smooth skin always remained beautiful. Even when it was injured badly, later the day the alien would be all cured and his skin would be beautiful again. Irkens were made to heal quickly, a quite interesting information. Dib then remembered a day where not being able to heal quickly would have possibly killed Zim.

_The sky had darkened and clouds had covered the sun. Dib looked out of the window, hoping he'd have an umbrella with him. Because he knew what'd come now. Rain. It started with a couple of drops and then turned into a heavy shower. Lots of water was poured onto earth from the dark gray clouds. The human saw Zim's confusion and grinned. Would this be something new for Zim? It would be great if it was! The boy popped up at Zim's desk, propping his head up with his hands. "What's wrong, Zim? Don't they have rain on your planet?", Dib asked him, half-grinning. The Irken responded immediately. "Of course! Oh, such rain we had! It-it was delicious." He said, obviously not knowing what rain actually was. Bolts shot through the air outside as the sky kept darkening. After skool, all of the kids ran out to play in the rain, cheering. Dib stood behind Zim, grinning, as he took a step into the rain. At first everything seemed to be fine, but then the alien's skin started to burn, while the human started writing something down on his notepad. Really deep inside him, Dib felt a sort of pain as he saw Zim getting tortured by the water, but he brushed it off, thinking it was the horrible food from the cafeteria. Zim kept screaming in pain._

Dib hated remembering how painful Zim expression was. And even through the fake eyes, he remembered seeing fear in the Irken's real crimson red eyes. The human remembered much about Zim and his own past in detail. Also the day when they went to high school and Dib first thought he would see Zim never again.

_The boy yawned, stretching his arms into the air. He looked at the clock on the small table next to him and saw that it was time to get up. Today wasn't like any other day, today he'd go to high school. He had to give a good first impression to his new classmates, after all he didn't want to be called crazy again. And with Zim not being there, he wouldn't have to chase after the Irken anymore, at least not around school. Dib got up and got ready to go, then he went to the kitchen, where Gaz was eating the cereal. The last bowl, of course. Dib took the package to get himself some cereal, but then realized that it was empty. "Gaz, did you empty the cereal?", the boy asked, throwing the empty box into the trashcan. The creepy girl responded. "Yeah, yeah, I did, now shut up, if you don't want to" "get launched into a nightmare world from which there is no way out. I know.", Dib finished her sentence, which annoyed Gaz. The girl showed it by growling. Dib couldn't care less today and left the house without breakfast. He could buy something on the way, if necessary. Dib went his way to the new school, exited and happy. As he arrived he pulled out a sheet of paper to find the classroom, he had to visit first. First class today would be maths. The teenager found his way to the room and took a free seat. It was first row on the left, just like where he used to sit in Skool. He looked around and recognized some old classmates. Zita, Torque, Brian... Dib smiled as Zita waved at him. She seemed to have accepted him being crazy, since she was being a lot nicer to him since a few months. The boy's gaze continued wandering around and then shock went through his whole body, his heart stopped for a tiny moment and his eyes widened. Zim. There. In high school. A bit new style, but still all Zim. The alien turned towards the human, equally as shocked as Dib. Both of them slapped their foreheads._

Dib couldn't help but chuckle as remembering this. He was being called crazy for stalking Zim and calling him alien again, but at least now Dib could laugh at the memory. The human noticed that the green one had moved closer to Dib. He wasn't touching him, yet, but he was still close. The teenager placed a hand on Zim's shoulder to shake the Irken awake, but then he had a feeling not to. Also, Zim was so peaceful and in such a deep sleep, Dib just didn't want to rip him out of it. The human had another memory, something that hurt, but in the end was better. The day he decided to not care about Zim anymore.

"_DAMN THIS FUCKING WORLD!!", the human yelled, throwing his fists against the wall he was leaning at. He almost cried, but managed to fight the tears back. Anger was written all over his face. His fists were balled so hard that his fingers and knuckles turned first red and then white. Dib had asked a girl out for the school dance they were forced to go to. Dib wouldn't have gone at all, but if he had to, he at least didn't want to be alone there. 'You're crazy', she had said. 'Get lost.', she had said. Dib got lost, as told, but he was sick and tired of this. No one wanting to be near, him, to work with him, to breath the same air he did. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. This would be the end of aliens, Bigfoot and ghosts. No paranormal investigating anymore. No saving earth anymore. The others didn't deserve it, they didn't care, called him crazy and insane. If he still does paranormal investigating, he will do it alone. Without anybody knowing. His father would be proud and he'd finally gain some friends. But he wouldn't only ignore that Zim ain't human. He would ignore Zim at all. It was the green one's fault, he was guilty for Dib's horrible life. He deserved it. His plans failed, anyways. The young human swore this to himself. And he wouldn't change his mind... _

_At the next day Dib woke up with new life, new spirit. Things were gonna change. After he had gotten ready for school he went to the breakfast table, where Gaz and for once, Membrane were sitting. "Morning, Dad, morning, Gaz.", he said, the happiness in his voice surprised even Dib self. During breakfast everything was quiet, too quiet. So Membrane tried to start a conversation. "So, son... what are you going to do today?" Dib looked up. "Oh, I guess I'll study some more for chemistry and biology, actually all science subjects..." The boy grinned on the inside, knowing this would make his father either worried or happy... probably even both. Membrane and Gaz exchanged surprised gazes. "Realscience, son? Not insanescience?" Dib nodded. "Yes. What I believed in was crazy and stupid, I just started realizing." If anybody would be able to see Membrane's mouth, they would see a big grin. The father hugged his son tightly. "I knew it! Someday real science would cure you!" Dib didn't know what real science had to do with this, but just shrugged to himself and was happy his father was satisfied now. _

_Later, in school he was teased by the usual boys "Hey, weirdo, chasing aliens again?!", one of them asked and laughed. The others joined him. Dib responded without emotion. "No, not really. You believe in aliens? And you called me a weirdo.",he left, not realizing Zim, standing at his locker, able to hear everything. The alien ran after Dib until he caught up with the human."You don't believe in alien?! HA! You do believe in Zim! You lieing earth-meat!!" Zim laughe, but Dib didn't care. He didn't talk, didn't make a movement, hell he didn't even give the Irken a glaze, just like the other one wasn't there. After a few seconds, the alien realized that Dib wasn't replying. It was strange. "Dib-meat? Don't ignore the mighty ZIM!" Still no answer. Just the same cold shoulder. In class the same. Dib didn't turn towards him, Dib didn't glance._

_After school Zim was already outside waiting for his enemy. When he came out, the alien confronted him. "What on Irk is wrong with you?! Why won't you fight Zim anymore and tell the other pig-smellies about my kind?!?!" He noticed that a few students were looking at them, wondering about the 'my kind' "My kind of... humor! Yes! Zim has a weird kind of humor! HAHA!" The students left satisfied. Then the green one realized that Dib had kept walking without him. He followed, bothering and annoying the human half of the way home until he finally lost it. "SHUT UP, ZIM! JUST SHUT UP!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I IGNORE YOU?! FINE!!!", he human breathed in and out deeply until he was calmer. "I'm sick and tired of chasing you around for nothing! No one believes me, no one cares! All the others do is calling me crazy, weird, insane... if they are too stupid to see what you really are I don't care anymore either! They don't deserve it and you don't deserve my attention anymore. You destroyed my whole life and I have no intention in being called weird again just for hanging out with you!" With that the boy stepped away angrily, leaving speechless Zim behind. _

Dib felt horrible. He had left Zim behind that day, alone and without any chances to actually fit in. Dib could at least prove himself 'cured' but the alien had no chance. At least that's what the human had thought that day. He had thought so bad of Zim and had underestimated him. The green boy fit in. Even better than Dib ever had. But the human was glad that the alien fit in. Why? Why wasn't he mad and jealous of Zim being more popular than him? Why was he happy when Zim was okay and felt horrible when Zim was hurt? Why did he save him when Torque was about to beat him? Why?!

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, it had been so obvious, all the time. From first sight to today. It had been so clear, but yet so hard to see.

Dib loved Zim.

* * *

Weeeee! Did this please your ZADRish minds? Yes? Great! -w-

So, I decided to let you know a bit more about Dib's decision to ignore Zim. I started writing this chapter immediately after the last one was up, but you see it still took me long. Also I had to go to some weekend trip into a Youth hostel. ** ***puke*

**The Lady of Darknesss: **Lulz, Keef will suffer some more in the upcoming chapters, believe me -w- Thanks for the treview^^

**Alicia: **Lol, thanks! I'm glad you like my story :) Well, if you find an alien all you gotta do is get a ticket for a Flight to Paris xD

**sapphirebloo: **Thanks!

**Mew2928: **Holy crap! I didn't expect anyone to think it's THAT good, thank you!!!

**BoredomIsAnUnderstatement: **Well,I don't think putting a new paragraph is really something about my English xD Also, I decided to once not do that, since in books you don't find a new paragraph if someone's speaking as well :3 Thanks a lot! Um 'dream30' what do you mean by that?

**SakuKiba: **Thanks! I won't stop writing this story, not at all -w- In fact, stopping on my first IZ would be horrible! Don't worry, I have something planned for GIR... I think.

**Depressed Chibi: **Thanks! I hope you'll become more of a ZADR fan as well, -w-

**The-Darkness-Is-Closing-In: **I updated D:

**Punky Insomniac: **I will keep updating *nods* and thanks :)

**Eveyxthexfaerie: **Thanks! He admitted it to himself now -w-

**XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX: **Thanks :) Lol, yeah creepy, little Keef -w-

**naruto34: **Thanks!Here is more!

Teehee, R&R ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Crush

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 5: Day 3 Crush_

At the next morning, Dib had his arms wrapped tightly around the Irken. His head rested on the green one's chest.

The boy opened his eyes and closed them again, before realizing what he was doing. He felt the body his arms were wrapped around, the alien's warm breath in his neck. Dib quickly let go off the Irken and sat up on his side of the bed. Hopefully no one had seen this. As he looked around everyone was in deep sleep. Every one, except for Keef. The red-head stared at Dib, wide eyed, his jaw dropping. Dib half expected the green eyed boy to jump his throat, trying to strangle him, but nothing happened. The stare of shock turned into a glare and Dib decided to use this for his own entertainment and mock Keef a bit. The human wrapped his arms around Zim again, making sure the alien was asleep and kissing his cheek and forehead. No one noticed the quick smile on Zim's face, Dib only noticed Keef's glare which got darker and darker.

Zim gained consciousness again and was placed back quickly, before he could notice he was held in Dib's arms. Who knew how he would react if he found out? The black haired boy turned his head around. "Morning, Zi-" Dib couldn't speak more at seeing what had happened. The wig and one of the contacts had fallen off, exposing the Irken as who he was. Dib looked quickly over to Keef, who was just staring at the sight. He knew. Keef knew. Zim wondered why the other boys were staring at him like that. "What?", he asked, before scratching his head, realizing that something was missing. He gasped and pulled the wig form the pillow, putting it on his head. Dib gave him the one missing contact and Zim put it into his eye.

"You really are an alien!", Keef yelled. He didn't seem shocked anymore, apparently he thought Zim not being human was... sexy. The alien didn't know what to say. How to defend himself.

"No, he's not. He has the pink-eye syndrome and well, he's taking some treatments which make him loose hair.", Dib defended the now speechless Zim.

"Ha! You're only saying that because you have a crush on him! You're lying!", Keef said and pointed his finger at Dib, grinning.

"Not true!", Dib yelled. The boy could feel the Irken's stare on him and blushed.

"You're blushing!"

"NO!"

"Yes, you are!", the red-head and the black-haired teenager argued.

"Zim and Dib are sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boy probably didn't notice that if he said that he made sure Zim wouldn't want to be his boyfriend. Dib blushed even more.

"HEY EVERYONE! KEEF BELIEVES IN ALIENS!! HE'S CRAZY!!" All the other boys woke up. Annoyed by being woken up, but really amused by finding a new 'crazy one'. Keef didn't know what to say. At hearing everybody's laughter, he just crawled to a ball in his bed, trying to ignore the others.

About an hour later the boys stood up. Brian was telling Aron a story while putting his shirt on. Torque left to the showering rooms and so did Keef. Dib was walking through the room, brushing his teeth, since they had a sink in the room. Then he saw it. Zim. Without shirt. Just standing there, probably searching for a new shirt in his bag. His chest was perfectly formed, not really many muscles showing, but also not just thin. It was weird, but kinda perfect. Like the rest of his skin. Now it was clearer that he was male, not female, because he was shaped a bit like a girl. It didn't bother Dib, no, in fact the human thought it looked hot.

Zim had realized by now that Dib was staring at him, the mouth wide opened, leaving a mix of drool and toothpaste drop onto his shirt. "Um... Dib-stink?", he asked and Dib snapped out of it. He closed his mouth, blushed and looked away quickly. "Sorry, I was just thinking.", he said, barely understandable, spitting out some more toothpaste, before going to the sink and spitting out the rest and using some more water to clean the brush and the remaining toothpaste out of his mouth. When he turned around, Zim had found a shirt and put it on. He was now styling the fake hair a bit. Dib left to take a shower. He had hoped Zim would take one as well, but he remembered how much pain water caused him.

At breakfast table Dib sat a bit closer to Zim, to take his smell in. It was special. Everybody's smell was special, but Zim's was different from all of them. He smelled like very sweet flowers and chocolate, yet not like a girl. It was weird. While Dib was eating the 'food', Zim had brought his already away, saying he was still satisfied from dinner. Of course, no one except Dib and now Keef noticed that Zim hadn't eaten dinner. Dib was used to it, after all, he had observed the Irken's eating behavior more than enough when he was younger. But those times were over now. Dib was in love. And he just realized. But what if the Irken didn't feel the same? Who knew what Zim's kind actually **could **feel? Did aliens marry? Shock went through Dib's body, causing it to freeze, what if he **was** married? What if his kind married at young age or if Zim was much older than he looked like? Or if he at least had a girlfriend? So many questions and so many more and no answers... All the young human could do was pray, pray and hope Zim wasn't in love with someone else and that Irkens could feel a kind of love. When getting out of the thoughts he realized that almost everyone else had left the breakfast room, Zim as well. There was only a girl standing at the door. Dib looked around. She was waiting for him. So he brought his food away and went to the door. It was Natasha.

"Listen, Punk, Zim's MINE. You better let your fingers off him! Someone told me you cuddled him this morning. Stop it. You're grossing me out. That boy is my property so leave him alone or you'll regret it." Keef. He told. Crap. Natasha left Dib in a proud walk, almost march. He sighed. Leaving his fingers off him? How could he leave his fingers off him when the green one meant so much to him. He was the only one that ever cared. The only one that ever noticed. He wasn't an enemy and he was more than a friend. No way. Dib couldn't just not be close to him. He went to his room, where the other boys were putting on shoes and jackets, taking some important stuff with them. Today they were going to the Louvre, with probably the most famous drawing ever. The Mona Lisa. Dib was interested in art. Not that anybody knew, but he was. He drew a lot to let out his emotions. Anger, sadness, hate, … and lately without realizing it Love. He also liked looking at others art. He always found feeling, emotions, expression in it. Going into the Louvre was expensive, but the teacher and the principal had agreed that the children needed some education in art and history. It would take all day to see some art, they wouldn't see most of it, anyways.

It was the same procedure as the day before to get there. Dib had a strange feeling by looking at Zim. He knew. At least that's what Dib's feeling told him. He could be completely wrong, but most of the time he was right. Zim looked back with a gaze, Dib had never seen before. I wasn't in a mad way, but it also wasn't as friendly as it had been lately. Maybe Natasha had told the Irken about this morning. She was, after all, standing very close to him right now, in front of the Louvre.

They were waiting to get in. Dib really wanted to be in a group with Zim again, but he wasn't. He was with Keef, Brian and Aron. Natasha had gotten Zim for herself and her friends. She had asked him when Dib wasn't around. A fact, that made the human mad at himself. He should be around Zim all the time. To protect him from Keef and Torque and to help him in case the wig fell off. But he hadn't been there.

Now the class could finally enter the building. "Children listen up! In one hour we will meet here again to take a tour through the Louvre!" Then the little groups of children went in different directions. Dib's group followed Natasha's group. The boy just had to make sure that the chick let her fingers off the Irken. Which was really hard, because she was always talking to him, hugging him, giving him kisses on his cheeks, making the human boy ball his fists growling. Of course he tried to calm down and focus on the beautiful art that was surrounding them, but he just couldn't. Every time he heard the girl's laughter or giggling or saying something he couldn't understand he had to turn around and look at them. And with every laughter, every incomprehensible word, Dib got more sure they were flirting and he gaze started to focus only on them. Natasha and Zim, who was just walking next to her, obviously not responding the kisses on his cheek or the flirting. He seemed annoyed.

When Dib saw Zim's annoyed gaze, he sighed in relief. The alien... **his** alien didn't give a damn about Natasha. He was annoyed. Apparently, VERY annoyed.

The time in the Louvre flew by. Dib had managed to concentrate on the drawings and he got to see the Mona Lisa. She was beautiful. Others seemed to be bored and wanted to get out as fast as possible, something Dib couldn't understand. Zim seemed very interested in art. Maybe Irkens didn't have drawings or famous artists. He had also glanced over to Dib a few times, curious if he was being watched again, at first he was, but after not too much time he found his ex-enemy staring at the pictures and sculptures.

When they got out of the Louvre it was evening, but almost all of the girls insisted to go see the Eiffel Tower, saying it was so romantic. So the whole class went to see the Eiffel Tower, the half of the class annoyed and the other half happy. Zim seemed to not really care and neither did Dib. But both of them were happy when they arrived at the youth hostel.

Dib dropped onto his bed, taking a deep breath. He'd give anything for a bag of ice, he could place his feet on right now. They had walked so much, his complete legs and feet hurt. The boy sat up and took his shoes off, with a sigh of relief. Zim didn't look even half as exhausted as Dib and the rest of the boys. Apparently a trained Irken Invader was used to much more than this.

For some reason there was no dinner and so the boys had to go hungry to bed.

12:34am

"Zim, hey Zim, are you awake?", Dib whispered. He couldn't sleep and he could swear he had seen Zim's eyes shine in the moonlight that was falling onto the bed for a minute.

The alien turned around and looked at Dib. He kept his voice down as well. "Yes, Dib-stink, I'm awake, what do you want?", he looked annoyed.

The boy didn't know what to say. He didn't want anything, did he? He just... wanted to ask if Zim was awake. "Uhm.... nothing."

"nothing? You bother Zim for NOTHING?", a hint of anger was in the Irken's voice.

"Geez, Zim, relax! I just wanted to know if you were awake or not.... I can't sleep.", The human tried to start a conversation..

Zim took a few breaths to calm himself down and then he relaxed. "Me neither. I mean, Zim doesn't HAVE to sleep like you stinky earth-meat! But I can. And Zim doesn't know why it doesn't work tonight." He growled quietly. He was always able to do everything! He was Irken!

Dib shrugged. "Sometimes you just can't sleep. It's normal. It happens when the weather is too hot or when you have a lot on your mind..."

The alien looked at Dib. "What's on YOUR mind?"

"N-Nothing! I-I mean... nothing important! At least not for you!", Dib gasped and looked around. Much to his relief everyone was still asleep.

Zim stared at Dib in surprise. A faint blush was on the human's face. Blush. Zim wasn't sure if his kind could blush and what it meant to blush, but he had seen humans doing it very often. He moved his hand slowly towards Dib's cheek and touched it. The boy's face got even redder. He was warm. His face was really warm. Zim felt it as he stroked the boy's cheek with the tip of his fingers. After a couple of minutes, he realized what he was actually doing and pulled his hand away quickly. "So... Zim has got questions for you."

"Me First.", Dib said quickly. "Why are you this angry. You yelled at the teacher and made her feel like a piece of dirt the other day. Not that I would think it's bad, in fact, I think it's awesome, but still …. why?"

"She deserved it."

"No, she didn't. She's just doing her job all the time. Do you have some sort of anger issues?", Dib asked carefully. In case the alien HAD anger issues or something similar to that, it was the best not to piss him off.

Zim sighed. He knew he couldn't get out of this without telling Dib the truth. He might be human, but he wasn't a pig-smelly. He wasn't stupid. Even though Zim hated to admit it, Dib's intelligence seemed equal to his own. "See. It's hard for a HUMAN to understand, but... we Irkens carry a lot of hate around with us. Especially Invaders are trained to hate. During the academy anger will be build. Zim doesn't know how they do it, nor does anyone else, but they do a good job. While fighting you I let out all of the Irken anger and the hate. But when you stopped trying to show Zim's identity to the world and stopped getting Zim angry and into fighting you, the anger stayed inside. So it collects and collects itself until it explodes like a bomb."

Dib's mouth was slightly opened. An explanation with so much sense and so much information about Irkens from Zim to him. That was unusual. Maybe he didn't man nothing to Zim after all, maybe the Irken liked him a bit. "Oh... "

"Why did the Dib-stink stop chasing Zim around?" Curious eyes held a strong gaze on Dib. This burning question had been stuck inside of Zim for so long. Now it was out. Now he wanted an answer.

"Well, I guess, I owe you an explanation for this. See, Zim, everybody has called me crazy and insane ever since I was a little boy. It was because of aliens and Bigfoot. And it got worse when I met you... I tried to prove your real self to the others for years and I always failed. I only gained hate. And after all those years I got sick and tired of it and I thought those fools don't deserve to know the truth. So I stopped. And it worked. I got more respect. People started liking me. Even my father cares about me now! My life changed, Zim. And I'm glad it did." Dib could swear he saw a tear coming into Zim's eye, but then he looked closer and ddin't see it anymore.

"Zim was hurt.... Zim was lonely..."

"Oh, come on, you still have your oh-so-great tallest!", Dib tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. The Irkens gaze turned dark and empty and he looked away from Dib.

"No, I don't.... They hate me. They hate me like everyone else does... This mission... This "Invasion" … a lie. A trick. Something to get rid off me... I should have died already. They gave me a broken SIR-unit on purpose...." Zim started sobbing and a tear ran down his green cheek.

Dib stared at him, thinking about how horrible Zim must feel. His spirit, his mission... taken away. "...How did you find out...?"

"Well... " He wiped some tears away. "It was... an usual day..."

_Flashback_

Zim stood in front of the big screen. He would tell his Tallest how he was, how his research was going... The usual. He turned on the screen. Lately , the Tallest had blocked quite a lot of the little Irken's calls, so Zim had invented a device that would let him through to the Tallest without them having to accept his call. It annoyed Red and Purple a lot, but they couldn't do anything against it. Anyways, at that one day, zim was making a usual call. But as he gazed his Tallest he couldn't trust his eyes. And every spoken work hurt through his antennae to deep in his heart.

Red was holding some sort of crappy Puppet, which looked like Zim and was making voices. "Hey, look ,I'm Zim. I'm the greatest Invader of all to kill everyone by accident! I think my SIR-unit is advanced and I'm on a biiiig mission!" Then him and Purple laughed, while Pur even clapped his hands. It was then that they realized Zim being on their screen. His gaze was hurt, his antennae dropping. Even he could understand. They made fun of him and laughed at him. Red's gaze turned harsh. "Zim. As you might have guessed already. We hate you. Your mission is a lie. And if you ever call us again, we will smash that planet with you on it. He and Purple burst into maniacal laughter, before turning the screen off. Zim's heart broke right in the middle. His spirit died.

_Flashback end_

"...and so I never dared to call them again." Zim was obviously heartbroken and hurt. Lost in sadness and heartbreaking memories. "Everyone hates me..."

Dib felt the urge to tell him. Yes. It felt right, it was time... "Not everyone... I like you..."

Zim's head shot up, he stared at Dib in pure shock and surprise. "YOU like ZIM?!" , he said, but still whispered.

"Yes.. .actually I... like you more than just liking.... Zim.... I love you!"

Zim's eyes showed more shock and then sadness. "Oh,no... Dib.... You can't love Zim..."

Dib's gaze turned from hopeful into sad. He should've expected it... Him and Zim? No... it was just impossible, weird, gay... "Why not...?"

"Zim has a mating partner. It's... Natasha... she's Irken, but has a perfect disguise...." , Zim looked apologizing at Dib.

"I... I don't understand..."

Zim sighed took out a remote. He pressed a red, big button on it. "I guessed so..." Just a couple of seconds later, GIR shot through the window. "HI, MASTAAAAH!!! ME MISSEED YOUUU!!!"

"SSSSSHHHHH!!! Be quiet, GIR!" But the other boys still slept. They had to be very exhausted from the day. "Gir, give me board number 124." GIR's eyes turned red for a short moment, and he made an obeying movement, before pulling a package out of his head that turned into a board. "Great, GIR. Now go home."

"But I wanna stay with MASTAH!" Tears came to the little robot's eyes.

Zim sighed. "Make pancakes for when I come back."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!", the robot flew out of the window as quickly as he had come in.

Zim took a flashlight and held it to light up the board. There was some sort of an Irken - Invader Life-line on it. Zim started to explain. "Look. You see this area? This is the time an Irken get for his Job. You see, in the middle there's a line. It marks the time of an Irken - Invader mating. I am right behind that line. Just a tiny bit after the mating, the Tallest told me the truth. Every Irken Invader gets to mate in his life. He or she has to. There is nothing as you humans have it. There is nothing like mating out of love. It's ridiculous and it brings only chaos. I'm sorry Dib, but you may not love me."

* * *

CUT!! I'm evil, I let you wait and now I make a cut -w-

Anyways, at long dialogues I will make the change of the speaking person clearer and you see? GIR had his appearance!^^ I will write back to the comments either later or in the next chapter^^

here's the Board of the Irken-lifetime ^^ futuregirl3000. deviantart /art/Irken-Invader-Lifetime-161077670

just without the spaces!^^

R&R


	7. Chapter 6: Distraction and Tears

**School trip of changes**

_Chapter 6: Day 4 Distraction and Tears of Happiness_

Dib's mouth stood open as he felt his eyes producing tears. "...what...?", of course he had understood what Zim said and meant, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to have to understand the horrible fact that his love to the green Irken was not right and apparently not even allowed. He was too late. That bitch Natasha, Tash, was first and took Zim. He was rightful hers by Irken law.

Zim sighed, looking at Dib apologizing. "I knew this day would come..."

The human was shocked. " You... you knew I love you?" Dib was terrified. Just picturing Zim thinking about how to tell Dib that there was no way they could be together hurt the boy.

"Not exactly... but I knew that there was going to come the day that one of you humans would find interest in Zim, after all I started fitting in. I had no clue you didn't hate Zim like you pretended to do...", Zim admitted sadly.

"I wasn't pretending. I just... didn't know myself." The boy felt that the tears made their way down his cheeks now and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Goodnight, Dib." Zim said and lay down, ending the conversation with that. The pale boy didn't answer to it, he just lay down as well. He cried silently for not being able to call the green teenager his own. For realizing how much he really cares for his green classmate too late. If he would have found out just before the Irken mating time, he would have had a chance. Then a thought rushed through Dib's mind "I still don't know if he loves me back or not..." It was true. Zim hasn't answered that. He just said that Dib couldn't love him. But what chance was there? How tiny must the chances for this relationship have been?

One thing was sure. By the time him and Zim wake up tomorrow nothing would be like before.

7:00am

Dib's alarm clock beeped to wake all the boys in the room up as usual. As Torque and Keef wanted to stay in bed and turned around to sleep some more, Dib sat up and looked at Zim, who stood up to get dressed, ignoring the stare of the human. "Anyone wanna stay here with Zim, coz I'm not very hungry." Dib was about to say that he'd stay, but he knew that the green Teenager was trying to avoid his human companion. Even now that they decided to be some sort of friends, after the talk they had last night, both of them should try not to spend that much time together.

Aron then raised his voice, while getting dressed in a pair of jeans. "Yeah, I'll stay, I'm not that hungry, either and I really don't wanna listen to that annoying teacher's voice."

"Excellent.", zim answered and finished getting dressed.

After Dib, Keef and Torque got dressed they went to eat breakfast. While Torque and Keef ate their food, not too happy with whatever it was, Dib couldn't eat a single bite. It felt like there was some sort of ball stuck in his throat that made him unable to talk or swallow. When someone asked him something, he responded with nodding, shaking his head or just some small sounds or words.

The female teacher and Mr. Elliot entered through the main door and immediately spoke up, before they even ate something. "Good morning, kids!" No one listened, everyone continued to talk and make noise. The female teacher seemed to be really pissed today, at least that's what Dib thought. He didn't know why, but she caused the impression that she was mad. Only that weirdo Elliot was still smiling happily. Was he happy about no one listening to him? Not caring about Elliot's relaxed response to the kids' reaction, the female teacher took out a whistle and blew into it. The noise was earpiercing and immediately shut everyone up. "Good morning.", all the teenagers said in a chorus. Everyone except for Dib, he still wasn't able to talk. "As you might have noticed, today is the last day of this trip." Sad noises and "awws" were heard in the crowd. "Now you all know that for this being the last day of this trip, Mr. Elliot and I might have planned a really interesting and fun day for you." Happy and exited talking came form the teenagers. "But we didn't. Instead we decided to use this last day to let you write an essay about this trip. It has to be very long. When you're done, Elliot and I will check if it's long enough. If it is, you can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the youth hostel. If it isn't you'll have to write it all over again." The kids were obviously starting to complain about that.

Mr. Elliot then said something. "And to make this a little more fun, we decided to let you all also write a short story or a little poem we will be reading our tomorrow when we're on our way back to America." He smiled. Someone in the crows yelled. "How's that fun?" And Elliot got a bowl of weird breakfast into his face, right after that he started to run around screaming and the teenagers laughed. Dib didn't feel like laughing at all. He just wanted to lie in his bed and die. He sighed and stood up, walking past tables with laughing and talking teenagers, bringing away his untouched food. He made a sign to Torque and Keef that he'd be heading back to their room now. If he'd start immediately with the essay he might be done before noon or at least afternoon so he could do something else and see if he could find anyone there was anything to do with beside Zim. So the black-haired teen went back to his room and found Zim and Aron playing cards.

"Hey.", Dib greeted. "Hey.", Aron repeated and Zim just gave Dib a short glance. "What are we going to do today?" , Aron asked, expecting some sort of tour. Zim didn't seem to really pay attention, even though he was actually listening to every word the human said.

"Well, the teacher is being a bitch, so she lets us write a long essay about this trip. Afterward you can do whatever the hell you want. Oh and if you are interested in embarrassing yourself in front of everyone you can write a poem or short story and read it out in front of everyone tomorrow in the airplane.", Dib said and laid on his bed, looking at Zim's hand with the cards in it.

"Yeah, right.", Aron sneered. "Well, I am a person who hates to follow rules, but does it anyways, so I will start right now." ,he said putting the cards away. "does anyone have paper and something to write with?"

"Yeah." Dib gave him some sheets of paper and a pen. Aron sat down and started writing, he seemed to be very fast with this. Aron was nice. He was also being nice to Dib. Maybe they could hang out later, since Zim wanted distance. But if Dib wanted to hang out with him, he needed to finish fast too, so he took what he needed and tried to start writing. But Zim kept disturbing him. Not the real Zim, the Zim in Dib's head. He was always there, distracting him from his essay.

"That's interesting."

"huh?", Dib asked and saw Zim looking over his shoulder, staring onto the paper. "Why's that interesting I just wrote-" He looked at the sheet of paper and saw that he drew a heart with D+Z in it while he was distracted by the Irken in his head. "Uh..." He blushed.

"Who's Z?", Aron asked, also staring at Dib's sheet of paper.

"What the- How did you get here? You were just over there, writing!"

"You sat here drooling for half an hour so I wanted to know why.", the boy explained. "So... about the Z?"

"uh... well...", Dib looked at Zim without Aron noticing. "I've always liked tat person a lot... but was too stupid to notice it..."

Zim sighed. "And who is that person?", he asked, hoping that Dib could find an excuse.

"Zita." , Dib lied.

Aron looked at Dib, grinning. "Yeah, she's kinda cute." Aron went back to write on his essay. "I just thought it might be someone else... Natasha tells everyone weird things."

Dib was curious. "What kind of things?"

"You being gay... and in love with.. .well... Zim. I didn't believe her but.. .well... the Z just... surprised me a little."

The human boy was shocked. Natasha told everyone that kind of things about Dib? Why the hell would she do that? Dib did nothing to harm her. He barely talked to her! How could she dare to do that? Was she maybe jealous because Dib got to spend so much time with Zim? Or did she just hate him because she did?

"Don't listen to that bitch, Natasha... she's an attention-whore, I don't think you can trust her.", Dib growled a little, looking at Zim, even though he spoke to Aron, the words were meant for the green boy at his side.

Zim knew that and responded. "Ignore Dib, he's just jealous because Natasha gets to be with many more humans than the Dib gets to. Also Zim was Dib's friend until he started dating Natasha." Zim explained, glaring at Dib.

Aron, who was just staring at the sheet of paper in front of him commented on that. "Ohh, so that's why Natasha told everyone that he's gay... " He looked at Dib. "So it's not true?"

Dib shook his head. "No. … Hey, I wonder where Torque and Keef are."

"I met them when I went to the bathroom, they said they had no intention in writing this essay so they snuck out." Aron shrugged.

"oh, I see." Dib returned to his essay and continued to write. He looked at Zim, who had for some weird reason already finished. However he did that, the sheets of paper lay neatly written on the table in the room. "You're already done?", Dib asked confusedly. How the hell would Zim be able to finish in half an hour. "Yes. You want me to write yours too?" , the alien offered.

"you would do that for me?", the human boy asked.

"Yes. Zim doesn't hate you, Dib-stink. Don't think things you can't be sure about. Zim doesn't like you as much as you love the Zim, but he doesn't hate you. " with those words the alien grabbed Dib sheet of paper and read the few sentences. "This is no good." he ripped the sheet of paper apart and threw it into the trashcan next to the table. "Let me start all over again for you."

"Okay...", Dib mumbled, barley audible, he tried to fight the blood that was rushing to his cheeks , but without use.

Aron left silently. Just thinking his part to this.

And so they sat there. All alone. Zim writing Dib's essay. "Why are you writing it for me...? You could just... leave me here alone writing. You could go visit Natasha..." , the human said quietly, but loud enough for his companion to hear.

The alien immediately stopped writing and looked at Dib. "Do you really think I hate you...?"

The black-haired boy didn't really know what to say. They had decided to be friends so he couldn't actually hate him, at least not as much as he used to do. But loving the green Irken could also be a reason for the one spoken of. "I don't know..."

The irken sighed and left with the pen and the paper. Leaving Dib just sitting there, unsure about what to do. Then Torque and Keef came in. Neither of them looked very happy. "Thought you snuck out." , Dib said.

"Well, we tried and if Smiley McGay over here wouldn't have commented loudly about The clothing of a girl that was just entering the youth hostel we would've made it.", Torque glared at Keef. "I should have gone by myself. What about you ,weirdo, being all alone here?"

Obviously, Torque wasn't searching for someone to fight with, neither verbally nor Physically, well, Dib ignored the "weirdo" . "I dunno, one moment I was with Aron and Zim, next moment both of them are gone, so I pretty much had nothing to do."

"Where did Zimmy go?" , Keef asked, making Dib mad. No one should call the Irken, HIS Irken 'Zimmy'.

Dib shrugged.

"By the way, the teachers decided just now that we are going for a night hike. If I and this little creep are missing we have to repeat the schoolyear. At least that's what the teacher said. Damn she was pissed.", It might have been just talking out of anger, but it was safer to obey the moody teacher than in the end really having to repeat the schoolyear. "It seems like something for little kids, but at least we don't have to hold hands like little kids."

Zim then came in, letting the freshly written essay fall into Dib's lap, but before anyone could say anything the Irken left again.

"What's wrong with that guy?", Torque asked.

But he received no answer.

The whole day long Zim wasn't seen by anyone. Not even Natasha knew where the green Irken was. Dib felt how much he missed the little alien and wished badly he was there physically, not only in the young man's heart and mind. No matter what he did, the green one interrupted his train of thought all the time. Was it when he was plying chess with Aron, when he was reading or when he was playing poker with Torque and Keef. Zim always gave him company in his head, maybe even unwanted company.

Later that day, at early night the teenagers all got dressed in jackets and shoes, so that they could do the night hike. Then all of them waited in front of the entrance to be counted by the teachers. Dib took off his glasses to clean them with his jacket, when he noticed that someone moved in front of him. His vision was blurry, but he could realize the familiar skin color. Zim. When he put his glasses on he saw the other one even better. "Zim? Where were you all day?", Dib asked, worry in his voice.

"That's none of your human business." Was the response that came from the alien. Even though the answer sounded somehow harsh, Zim's voice was warm and calm. It was really weird hearing the usually really annoying voice of the Invader like this.

Dib was surprised by the answer. He had expected that Zim would give him a good reason for not being there all day, knowing that the human must've been worried. "Alright..." The black haired human looked at his feet. "Don't you wanna go to your beloved Tash?", he then asked quietly. He didn't really mean it. He didn't want Zim to leave him alone once again, but the green skinned teen heard the question anyway. Irken antennae were very sensitive, even under a wig.

"No, I don't. And don't you ever dare to say that she's 'my beloved Tash' I never said I love her or even like her, I just said she was my Irken mating partner." a slight, but not strong glare came from the fake purple eyes just before the kids were counted by the teacher.

Dib now looked at the other. "I thought you loved her, you actually don't?"

"No." Zim replied dryly. "As I told you, Irkens don't mate out of love. It just brings confusion and chaos. Look at your human news sheets. People seem to get killed because they were in love with the wrong person weekly. To prevent this just make it be against the law. That's what our past almighty tallest did." Just speaking of 'tallest' made Zim feel pain in his probably none existing heart.

"Yeah, but if it was against the law many many people would get into jail for loving. And going through with that on the whole world is likely impossible. I mean, there are countries already where you don't marry out of love, you just get married when you're just a kid to someone your family wants you to have.", Dib explained.

Zim looked around. "This is really not the place to discuss this, is it? We were already counted. Let's hide in the bushes.", he suggested. A nasty smile appearing on his face.

"Don't you wanna go with Ta-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO, I DON'T, BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HER!", The irken yelled. Another clear case of Irken anger. Everyone stared at him as the only noise audible were the birds flying away.

"Alright, it's okay...", the human held his hands defending in front of him. As Zim didn't show any signs of calming down, Dib didn't know what to do anymore. The teacher remembered being yelled at before. "What's wrong with that kid?", she asked.

Zim growled.

"It's okay, he'll be fine, we should just start walking and he'll relax. You won't even know he's here.", the caramel eyed human tried to explain to his teacher, who just nodded numbly, apparently going with that seemed to work out just fine for her.

When they started walking, Zim pulled Dib aside into the bushes, not caring that he human lost his glasses on the way and that this was a bush with thorns in it. "ow! Zim, you idiot!", Dib whispered. The alien shushed him, holding his hand onto the other's mouth, who blushed at that and just took Zim's amazing scent it. When the others were gone, the hand was removed and the Invader cheered for not having to go on something as childish as a night hike. "Yay! We don't have to go!", he sounded as happy as Gir when he ate waffles or tacos. "Oh, sorry about yelling, by the way. You know … the anger."

The human nodded. "Yeah... that's not even my problem right now, when you pulled me, you made my glasses fall, I think they broke. So... yeah." , he complained.

"Pathetic human." Zim cursed and picked up the glasses, since he was able to see very well. He stood up and so did Dib. Then the Irken put the glasses gently over Dib's nose and ears, it just had a little crack in one lens, he was able to still use it. "There you go."

"Thanks...", the teenager mumbled under his breath as he blushed from Zim's touch. "So, do you wanna talk about-"

Zim pressed his lips against Dib's, both of them blushing. The Irken stood on the tip of his toes so he was tall enough to reach for Dib's lips with his own. The Invader's eyes were closed, showing pure enjoyment, as he wrapped his arms around the human's neck and started messing his hair. The caramel eyed one soon closed his eyes in enjoyment as well, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist. This moment of pure passion lasted for a few minutes, both of them gasping for air a few times. Dib felt tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Tears of happiness.

It was then that Zim got back to stand on his complete feet and looked up at his love, holding both of the other's hands. "I don't love Tash, I was just forced to mate with her. And if on this planet love is more important than orders and law I will go with it and use it as my chance to be with who I really wanna be with." He blushed shyly. "And that is you, Dib-love."

* * *

**I had a LONG delay from all my fanfics. Especially this one. If anyone still reads this, thank you you are a loyal reader and you get a big thumb up by me. T-T **

**NightFuryLove: Yes, Sis Natasha's Irken, mwahahaha. Thanks^^**

**Neutral747: Dibby:Yay Me: My OC! D:**

**Depressed Chibi: Why thank you for calling me evil, mwahahahhaha! Oh and thanks^^**

**XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX: Sorry the update took so long ^^;**

**NnytheHomicidalLoveofMyLife: Thank you^^**

**Futuregirl112: Nuuu, don't die D:**

**Darkdagers: yes, poor him, yell I didnT' continue soon, still, thanks ^^; **


End file.
